Sunessi: Na ratunek
400px| Prolog Bister się uśmiechnął. Rozglądał się właśnie z głowy ogromnego posągu na Sunessi. Kochał tę wyspę. Jednak coraz częściej myślał o wybraniu swojego następcy i opuszczeniu wyspy. Właściwie już rozpoczął treningi z Plonderem. Ten Matoranin miał potencjał... Ale czemu myślał o opuszczeniu wyspy? Czuł, że nie postępuje zgodnie ze swoim przeznaczeniem. Czuł też, że Matoranie go potrzebują, a Roten twierdził, że on i Heya nie dadzą rady chronić wyspy w dwójkę. Ale co niby im groziło? Rahi? Zbuntowani Turaga? A może zmutowany Matoranin kryjący się w jaskini w płaskowyżu? Bister nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Zeskoczył z monumentu na jakąś gałąź. Złapał pobliską lianę i odbił się. W ten sposób dotarł do zbocza płaskowyżu. Coś sprawiał, że Bister czuł się obserwowany... Rozejrzał się, ale niczego nie zauważył. Nagle coś przykuło jego uwagę. Bister podszedł bliżej i stanął jak wryty. Pod kupką liści leżało rozszarpane na kawałki ciało Turagi Voriana - jednego z Turaga żyjących na płaskowyżu... Żadne Rahi z Sunessi nie zostawiało takich śladów. Nawet Leśny Zwisacz... Toa popędził poinformować o tym pozostałych. *** Fertos siedział skulony w swojej jaskini. Przebywał na wyspie już prawie rok, ale nigdy jeszcze nie było tak źle... Coraz trudniej było mu zapanować na bestią... Tamci mogli go przez to namierzyć... Ostatnio urwał mu się film. Pamiętał tylko obraz płaskowyżu i zapach krwi... Jeśli się przeobraził, to nie było już ratunku dla mieszkańców wyspy. Nagle coś go zabolało... Poczuł nagłą tęsknotę za domem, za twórcą. Ale nie za Mata Nui, czy Wielkimi Istotami, tylko za twórcą bestii... To mogło zwiastować tylko jedno... Podszedł do wejścia i zamarł z przerażenia. W kierunku wyspy płynęły cztery statki. - Nie ma dla nich ratunku... *** Skylar leciała przed siebie, miała nadzieję, że nie jest za późno. Kilka godzin temu usłyszała jakby setki istnień nagle krzyknęło, a po chwili zgasło. Kiedyś usłyszała w swojej głowie ryk Graaloka i faktycznie kilka dni później musiała z nim walczyć. Nie wiedziała, gdzie leci, lecz wiedziała o tym jej podświadomość. Musiała się śpieszyć... Nim będzie za późno... *** Statek płynął równo i szybko. Retol wiedział, że już niedługo dotrze do celu podróży i dostarczy broń Matoranom z Południowego Kontynentu. Pomyślał, że poszczęściło mu się ze znalezieniem pracy. Nagle zrobiło się ciemno. To statek wpłynął w chmury burzowe. Retol szedł w kierunku kajuty, gdy w maszt uderzył piorun. Retol odskoczył, ale silna fala już miała zrzucić go z pokładu, gdy zdołał chwycić się masztu. Patrzył, jak spiętrzone fale bombardują statek. Udało mu się wydostać z niebezpiecznych wód i zaczął dryfować. Jeszcze nie wiedział, gdzie dotrze, ani jak ta przygoda wpłynie na jego życie... Część 1 - Bister? Co cię stało? Czemu nas tu wezwałeś? - zapytał Roten. Toa Kamienia i lider Toa z wyspy. Wszyscy troje stali w domu Bistera, w centrum Leśnej Wioski zamieszkiwanej przez Matoran Roślinności. - Znalazłem zwłoki Turagi Voriana... - No i? - Roten, daj mu powiedzieć - do rozmowy wtrąciła się Heya. Toa Wody z Wodnej Wioski zlokalizowanej nad rzeką. - Nie wiem co go zabiło. Żadne Rahi z Sunessi nie zostawia takich śladów. - Może po prosto przypłynęło lub przyleciało z innej wyspy... - stwierdził Roten. - Może... Ale ciało było rozszarpane, żadnych ubytków. - Uch... - powiedziała ze wstrętem Heya. - Czyli to coś nie polowało? Po prostu... zamordowało Turagę? - zapytał zdziwiony Roten. - Dokładnie... To właśnie mnie niepokoi... - odpowiedział Bister. - Dobrze. Zbierzemy Matoran, naostrzymy włócznie, pozastawiamy pułapki, urządzimy polowanie i złapiemy to coś... - powiedział Roten. - Ale ta bestia jest niebezpieczna... To nie będzie takie proste, jak mogłoby się wydawać - stwierdził pesymistycznie Bister. - Damy radę... - powiedział z naciskiem Roten. - Toa! Turaga Ytes kazał po was posłać! Macie iść na postument! Mamy gości! - poinformował Obrońców Plonder, Matoranin Roślinności. Toa wymienili między sobą jednoznaczne spojrzenia. Goście? Wyspy nikt nie odwiedzał od czasu, gdy... No od czasu Hardesa i Mustera. Czasami owszem, pojawiali się jacyś samotni Matoranie szukający ziół, albo innych przedmiotów, ale ostatni odwiedził Sunessi kilkanaście miesięcy temu. A więc, kto to mógł być? W tej sytuacji informacja o śmierci Turagi Voriana schodziła na drugi plan. Goście... Kto by pomyślał? Właśnie na takich rozważaniach minęła Toa podróż przez dżunglę na wielki pomnik. Bister jako pierwszy się wspiął i jako pierwszy zobaczył Turagę Ytesa stojącego na głowie. Jego twarz, a nawet całe ciało było zwrócone w kierunku morza. - Turago? O co chodzi? Co za "goście"? - zapytał Toa Roślinności. - Sami zobaczcie - odpowiedział mu Turaga. - Proszę, podejdźcie bliżej. Toa zbliżyli się i zobaczyli cztery statki płynące w kierunku wyspy. Były jeszcze daleko, ale było pewne, że kierują się na Sunessi. Widać było, że były doskonale wyposażone. Każdy z nich miał trzy maszty. Na dolnym żaglu pierwszego masztu wyszyty był czarny znak. - Turago? Znasz ten symbol? - spytał Roten. Nie podobali mu się ci "goście". - Tak. Ten symbol to znak Rahkshi. Dzieci Makuta. A to jest najazd... *** Statki przybiły do brzegu. Z największego zeszły 2 istoty. Jedna należała do gatunku Vortixx, a twarz drugiej kryła się pod kapturem. - Panie, co robimy? - spytał Vortixx. - A jakie jest nasze zadanie? - odparł ironicznie "Pan". - Znaleźć cel i dostarczyć go na Destral. - Dokładnie. Znaleźć cel. A więc... Trzy czwarte Rahkshi zejdą na wyspę. Pozostałe będą pilnować łodzi. Wiemy coś o mieszkańcach wyspy? - To w większości Matoranie... - Tylko tyle!? - Matoranie to żaden problem... Mamy Rahskhi... - Taaa... Rahskhi... Znajdź mi tu czwartopoziomowca to obsypię cię złotem, a jeśli znajdziesz poziom 5, obalę dla ciebie Teridaxa. Nie mówiąc nawet o szóstym... - Ale Matoranie nie mogą być zagrożeniem... - Myślisz, że łatwo złapać takiego zwinnego, szybkiego Matoranina, który skacze sobie po drzewach? A poza tym, jesteśmy na ich terenie. Oni znają każdy kamień, a my jesteśmy obcy... A teraz najważniejsze... Czy ty naprawdę myślałeś, że nie ma tu jakiś Toa!? Ja stąd widzę trzech! Stoją na pomniku. Czyli już o nas wiedzą... Niedobrze. Ale to nie znaczy, że nie dorwiemy tego Matoranina! Dalej! Niech Rahskhi się przygotują! Ja poprowadzę wyprawę w głąb wyspy, a ty przypilnujesz statki. Możesz odejść! Vortixx odszedł mówiąc w myślach, co o tym wszystkim myśli. - Słyszałem! Żeby mi to było ostatni raz! - odkrzyknęła za nim postać w kapturze. Tym razem Vortixx był zły na siebie, bo zapomniał, że Makuta to telepaci i podpadł. Wszedł na statek wydać odpowiednie rozporządzenia. *** - Widzicie te Rahskhi? Idą w głąb wyspy... - Musimy ostrzec mieszkańców. Bister, zobacz dokąd oni idą. My wrócimy do wiosek. Toa Roślinności ruszył do dżungli. Poruszał się w koronach drzew, pozostając niezauważonym. Wreszcie znalazł pochód. Obserwował ich z góry. Po jakimś czasie znał kierunek wędrówki. Znaleźli się nad rzeką. W oddali majaczyły kształty domków Ga-Matoranek. Bister znał pewien skrót prowadzący do wioski. Przyszedł czas, by to wykorzystać. - Idą tu - powiedział Heyi i Turadze Erisie. - Matoranki nie potrafią walczyć... Musimy wezwać Rotena i Matoran z Kopalni. Oni są silni, mają narzędzia. Wyślemy wiadomość przez Rahi - stwierdziła Erisa. - Wyślijcie też wiadomość do Ytesa. Niech Matoranie pozastawiają pułapki. Trochę ich mamy... Heya, macie chociaż Bambusowe Kanoka? - Nie jest tak źle. Mój trójząb nie jest jedyną bronią tutaj. - Dobrze. Musimy się przygotować do bitwy. Część 2 Wsparcie nadeszło wieczorem. Jednak Rahkshi nie atakowały. Każda ze stron czekała na ruch drugiej. W domku Turagi zebrali się Toa. - Czego oni chcą? - spytała Heya. - Właśnie tego trzeba się dowiedzieć - dodał Roten. - Bister... Ale Bistera już nie było. Wyszedł kilka minut temu. Zaczynał czuć się jak piąte koło u wozu... Roten i Heya byli blisko, a on trochę dalej. Miał tego dość. Dobrze wiedział, co ma robić. Ruszył skrótem, by podsłuchać jakichś przywódców. Wspiął się na drzewo i rozejrzał się w sytuacji. Rahskhi siedziały na ziemi. Pod jego drzewem rozbity był namiot. Postanowił się tam dostać. Z gracją wykonał kilka susów i przyległ do gałęzi. Przekręcił się i zwisnął. Trzymał się gałęzi i zobaczył, czy nie ma jakiejś istoty. W namiocie była kupka kamieni świetlnych, która dokładnie oświetlała wszystkie przedmioty, pozostawiając cienie na płótnie. Sztyletem rozciął materiał i wskoczył do środka. Schował się pod łóżkiem. Zobaczył stół z jakimiś papierami. Kilka szybkich ruchów i już krył się pod stołem z papierami. - Mapa wyspy... List od jakiegoś Neirona... Wiadomość od Teridaxa... Tu chyba jest odpowiedź... "Potężny Teridaxie, jesteśmy na wyspie. Jednak Matoranina ani śladu. Wierzę, że go znajdziemy. Niektóre Rahkshi przeczesują już dżunglę. Znaleźliśmy jakąś wieś. Mieszkańcy wyspy nie są zaawansowani technicznie... Postawimy im ultimatum. Tak czy inaczej, już niedługo naprawimy Larixena." Teridax... To ten Makuta. Ale czemu tu wszystko pisze... - Ech... Nie mogę się skontaktować z innymi członkami Bractwa. Ta wyspa zakłóca transfer na duże odległości... - do namiotu weszła postać w kapturze, którą Bister zauważył przy łodziach. - Zaraz. Na stole powinny być dokumenty... Bister wywrócił stół na nieznajomego, sypnął mu w twarz nasionami, które momentalnie zmieniły się w jakiś korzeń, zakrywający głowę. Toa Roślinności odbił się od najprawdopodobniej Makuty i wyskoczył przez dziurę w dachu. Wspiął się na gałąź i pobiegł w kierunku Wioski. *** W międzyczasie Makuta pozbył się korzenia i spróbował namierzyć napastnika przez umysł. Udało się. Biegł do wioski. Ale to nie ważne. Pora postawić ultimatum. Zanim ten Toa dotrze do wioski. Bardzo mało czasu. Przesłał wiadomość dwóm Rahkshi Teleportacji i natychmiast zniknęły. Wyszedł z namiotu i wzmacniając swój głos, zawołał: - Mieszkańcy wyspy! Nie przybyliśmy tu walczyć. Na tej wyspie jest coś, co należy do nas. Jeśli to oddacie, odpłyniemy. Jeśli jednak nie otrzymamy tego, będziemy musieli was zniszczyć. Nie chcemy rozlewu krwi, więc oddajcie nam to. - O co chodzi!? - rozległo się od strony wioski. - O Matoranina Plazmy, imieniem Fertos. - Na Sunessi nie ma Matoran tego żywiołu! - Ale on tu jest. Wydajcie go nam, a rozstaniemy się w pokoju. - Nigdy o nim nie słyszeliśmy! - Macie dobę do namysłu. Jeśli jutro, o tej porze nie otrzymamy Matoranina, zginiecie... Koniec - Makuta ruszył do namiotu i ponownie połączył się z Rahskhi. Nic. A więc młody Toa Roślinności uporał się z Dziećmi Makuta. Widocznie był doskonale wyszkolony... *** Jednak Bisterowi wcale nie poszło tak dobrze. Zszedł na ziemię, a Rahskhi zablokowały mu drogę. Rozpoczął walkę, ale z mizernym skutkiem. Dzięki mocy teleportacji miały ogromną przewagę. W pewnym momencie dostrzegł ruch w koronach drzew. Uśmiechnął się i wystrzelił w tym kierunku pocisk Madu. Potem szybko uskoczył, przed stadem Leśnych Zwisaczy. Kilka z nich swoimi kończynami przebiło się przez grzbiet Rahskhi, aż do Kraata. Rahi zaczęły rozrywać pancerze, a Toa Roślinności ruszył sprintem do Wioski. Dotarł tam w momencie, gdy Makuta skończył przemówienie. Pozostali Toa mieli nietęgie miny. - Fertos? – spytała Heya. – Nigdy o nim nie słyszałam. - Jak każde z nas… Ale musimy go znaleźć… - Chcesz go wydać!? - To jedyne wyjście. Inaczej nas zniszczą… - Zaraz. Jaki Fertos? Toa opowiedzieli o wszystkim Bisterowi. - Musimy walczyć... - Co? - Roten, Bister ma rację... Ściągnęliśmy nasze siły. Damy radę. - Ech... Dobrze. Ale musimy opracować plan. Matowanie niech wejdą wyżej i będą ostrzeliwać Rahkshi z góry. My otworzymy pierwszą linię. Bister, porozrzucaj wszędzie swoje nasionka… - Dobra. Zajmę się tym i wracam do wioski. Muszę coś załatwić... - O co chodzi? - Na razie to tylko podejrzenia…. A właściwie nawet nie... Chęć wiedzy... - Idź. Tylko wracaj szybko. Po kilku minutach Toa Roślinności był już w drodze. Po raz kolejny poruszał się między koronami drzew. W sumie nie chodziło nawet o Wioskę, a o miejsce, w którym znalazł zwłoki Turagi Voriana. Gdy znalazł się na miejscu zaczął się rozglądać. Słońce niknęło za horyzontem, odbijając ostatnie swe promienie o taflę morza wokół wyspy. Toa stał nieruchomo. Nie z szoku. Przewidział to. Pozostawało pytanie: Kto zabrał stąd zwłoki Turagi? Makuta? Fertos? Larixen? Nie zdążył poinformować pozostałych Obrońców o rezultatach swojego wypadu. Fertos i Larixen. Jest ich dwóch? Nagle Bister poczuł się jak Po-Matoranin z Kopalni patrzący w ciemną otchłań przed nim, w prawej ręce trzymając kilof, a w drugiej do połowy wypaloną pochodnię. Niepewność. Strach. Czuł, że jest obserwowany... Ciarki przechodziły mu po plecach. Nagle usłyszał jakiś szelest. Spojrzał w tę stronę i zaczął uciekać, ile sił w nogach i tchu w piersi. Nie zobaczył niczego, ale spanikował. Biegł tak długo, aż dotarł na plażę. Upadł na piasek i zaczął dyszeć. Statki BoM były zacumowane z drugiej strony wyspy. Bister usiadł i zaczął patrzeć w gwiazdy. *** Następnego dnia Makuta w swoim namiocie spożywał śniadanie. Był pewien, że Toa nie wydadzą Matoranina. I tak byli już martwi. Po co cała ta szopka… Wziął pióro i zaczął pisać: "Mistrzu, nadal nic. Odkryliśmy, że są lepiej wyszkoleni, niż sądziliśmy. Jednak to żaden problem. Za kilka godzin zaatakujemy. Potem zajmiemy się pozostałymi wioskami. Nie wiem co jest powodem zakłóceń. Znajdziemy cel i wynosimy się stąd. Ale wolałbym uniknąć rozlewu krwi. Może dałoby się tego uniknąć? Jestem naukowcem, nie wojownikiem. '' ''Archix" Po chwili pogniótł kartkę i znów napisał to samo, oprócz trzech ostatnich zdań. *** Neiron zastanawiał się. Ta wyspa się mu nie podobała. Znał cel misji, ale to coś wymknęło się spod kontroli... Sam był zły, ale to zło, które było ty, było jeszcze gorsze... - Odejdź stąd... - usłyszał w swojej głowie. - Mistrzu, czy to ty? - Twój Mistrz myśli, że to on mnie stworzył. Odejdź stąd, wszystkich na wyspie czeka zagłada, z mojej ręki... - Halo? - cisza. Vortixx poczuł ciarki na plecach. Bał się. I to nie z powodu pałętającego się pod nogami Turahka... Spojrzał w kierunku dżungli, a potem na morze. Był blady świt. Przekaż innym. Jeśli Mistrz nie wróci do tego czasu, odpływamy bez niego... *** - Jesteśmy gotowi do obrony. Jednak oni widzą nasze działania. - Dobrze. Bister i Matorani dostarczyli zapas Madu. - Za kilka godzin... Za kilka godzin dowiemy się, czy jesteśmy godni miana Obrońców Sunessi... - Nie martw się. Jestem przy tobie. I zawsze będę... - oboje Toa spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy. - Tak... - uśmiechnęła się Heya patrząc na twarz Roten. Przyłożyła dłoń do policzka, na którym widniała blizna po walce z Klerixem. - Wiesz... Zawsze chciałem ci powiedzieć... - Ekhem! - Toa spojrzeli w bok i zauważyli zniecierpliwionego Bistera. - Może najpierw uratujemy wioskę? Toa poszli na swoją pozycję. Wioska znajdowała się na pograniczu dżungli i plaży. Przepływająca niedaleko rzeka nie była ogromna, ale wystarczała, by zaspokoić potrzeby Matoranek. Rahkshi również byli niedaleko rzeki. Jednak u nich ona dopiero wypływała z podziemnego źródła. Dzieliło ich ponad 100 bio. Na to wszystko z płaskowyżu patrzyły 2 pary oczu. Jedna należała do Fertosa, a druga dzięki wmontowanemu teleskopowi dokładnie widziała, co się dzieje. Para oczu należąca do Fertosa odwróciła się i zobaczyła zwłoki bezlitośnie zamordowanych Turaga. Do oczu napłynęły łzy, a ciało skoczyło w przepaść *** Archix obserwował Toa. Wybrali walkę. Nie chciał ich zabijać. Rahkshi czuł co się święci, paliły się do walki. Makuta skinął głową dając sygnał do ataku. Sługusy Bractwa ruszyły w szarży. Toa czekali. Heya użyła maski i stworzyła dwie swoje kopie. Rahkshi wbiegły na pole, na którym Bister porozrzucał nasiona. Nagle w ułamku sekundy wyrosły z nich pędy i korzenie, które zatrzymały Rahkshi. Heye wraz z Rotenem stworzyły ogromną falę z porozsiewanymi w jej środku dużymi głazami. Po chwili fala uderzyła w spętane Rahkshi. Archix zaniepokoił się. Właśnie stracił połowę swoich sił. Wydał Rahkshi Teleportacji rozkaz dostania się na tyły Toa, a sam ciskał w ich stronę mocą telekinezy inne Rahkshi, po czym sam tam poleciał. Toa poszli na swoją pozycję. Wioska znajdowała się na pograniczu dżungli i plaży. Przepływająca niedaleko rzeka nie była ogromna, ale wystarczała, by zaspokoić potrzeby Matoranek. Rahkshi również byli niedaleko rzeki. Jednak u nich ona dopiero wypływała z podziemnego źródła. Dzieliło ich ponad 100 bio. Na to wszystko z płaskowyżu patrzyły 2 pary oczu. Jedna należała do Fertosa, a druga dzięki wmontowanemu teleskopowi dokładnie widziała, co się dzieje. Para oczu należąca do Fertosa odwróciła się i zobaczyła zwłoki bezlitośnie zamordowanych Turaga. Do oczu napłynęły łzy, a ciało skoczyło w przepaść Archix obserwował Toa. Wybrali walkę. Nie chciał ich zabijać. Rahkshi czuł co się święci, paliły się do walki. Makuta skinął głową dając sygnał do ataku. Sługusy Bractwa ruszyły w szarży. Toa czekali. Heya użyła maski i stworzyła dwie swoje kopie. Rahkshi wbiegły na pole, na którym Bister porozrzucał nasiona. Nagle w ułamku sekundy wyrosły z nich pędy i korzenie, które zatrzymały Rahkshi. Heye wraz z Rotenem stworzyły ogromną falę z porozsiewanymi w jej środku dużymi głazami. Po chwili fala uderzyła w spętane Rahkshi. Archix zaniepokoił się. Właśnie stracił połowę swoich sił. Wydał Rahkshi Teleportacji rozkaz dostania się na tyły Toa, a sam ciskał w ich stronę mocą telekinezy inne Rahkshi, po czym sam tam poleciał. Postanowił włączyć się do walki. Już po chwili skrzyżował broń z Rotenem. Ten, podobnie jak Makuta był doskonałym szermierzem. Jednak nie stanowił najmniejszego problemu dla kogoś z mocą telekinezy. Rzucił ciałem Toa jak workiem kamieni prosto w jakąś chatę. Roten przebił się przez ścianę i wylądował na półce z muszelkami, niszcząc ją. Po chwili na nieprzytomnego Toa Kamienia rzuciło się kilka wściekłych Rahkshi. Heya i jej kopie chroniły sporą grupkę wystraszonych Matoranek. Jedna kopia zdobyła dwa Miotacze Madu i ostrzeliwała się. Nagle tuż przed jej Kanohi pojawił się Makuta. Złapał ją za szyję i uniósł ją. Ta chciała wystrzelić, ale miotacze wysunęły jej się z rąk i wylądowały na dłoni Archiwa. Ten używając mocy grawitacji zgniótł je i odrzucił. Po chwili puścił jej szyję, ale tylko po to by przebić włócznią jej opadające ciało. Następnie mocno się skoncentrował i z pobliskiej dżungli wyskoczył rozwścieczony Niedźwiedź Pyłowy. Rozejrzał się szukając celu i po chwili rzucił się na drugą kopię Heyi. Przewrócił ją wrzeszczącą i zaczął rozrywać jej zbroję pazurami i zębami. Potem wściekły zajął się ciałem… Rozszarpał jej brzuch, widać było krew, organy, części… Gdy krzyk ucichł zaczął się rozglądać za następną ofiarą. Jego wzrok napotkał Archixa, a ten skinął głową w kierunku Heyi. Rahi zaczął powoli iść w jej kierunku, kiedy nagle drogę zastąpił mu Bister. Toa Roślinności pochylił się i nie okazując strachu spojrzał w oczy bestii. Wysyczał przez zęby: - Gundal, to nie twój teren… Wynoś się stąd! – wskazał palcem dżunglę. Obaj przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. W końcu Niedźwiedź powoli ruszył we wskazanym przez Toa kierunku. Archix zaczął klaskać, ale po chwili uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. Momentalnie przyciągnął do siebie Heyę, złapał ją i przystawił ostrze włóczni do szyi... - Fertos... – wysyczał. - A Larixen może być? – Makuta zdziwił się i odsunął ostrze od szyi Toa Wody. Bister wykorzystał ten moment i z jednego ziarenka, które znajdowało się pod stopą Makuty, wyrósł korzeń, który oplótł się wokół nogi Archixa. Ten upadł na kolano, a Heya odskoczyła. Bister ruszył na Archiwa wymachując Kosą. W końcu uderzył go nią prosto w twarz. Cios skruszył Makucie maskę i zostawił ślad na twarzy, z którego delikatnie unosił się zielony dym. Rozwścieczony Makuta rzucił się na niego. Okładał go i przy okazji stworzył sobie pazury. Już miał zadać ostateczny cios, gdy nagle zobaczył kształt lecący w jego kierunku. Kształt złapał go i wbił się z nim w drzewo. Potem zatrzymał się i można było zauważyć pazury przymocowane do prawej ręki i jakąś maszynerię na lewej. Na plecach znajdował się plecak odrzutowy. Na głowie postać nosiła Kanohi Volitak. Stanęła nad Archixem, uniosła go ruchem ręki i wykonała ruch ręką, jakby chciała strzepnąć z dłoni pyłek, mówiąc: - Wynocha! – ciało Archixa poleciał jakby pchnięte niewidzialną siłą. Po torze lotu można było wnioskować, ze wyląduje gdzieś z drugiej strony wyspy. Toa zdjęła z uda jakiś przedmiot i rzuciła nim w grupę Rahkshi. Przedmiot wybuchł, niszcząc zbroje. Pozostałe, widząc, co się dzieje momentalnie rzuciły się do ucieczki. - Jestem Skylar – powiedziała Toa podając Heyi rękę, by pomóc jej wstać. - Heya. Bister, w porządku? Toa Roślinności uniósł głowę i zobaczył Skylar oświetlaną przez promienie słoneczne, sprawiając, że wyglądała nieziemsko. - Jestem na Artahce... - powiedział z uśmiechem. - Roten! – krzyknęła Heya i podbiegła do gramolącego się z zawalonej chatki Toa Kamienia. Trzymał się za lewe ramię, na twarzy malował się grymas bólu. Porysowana i powgniata zbroja z resztkami Kraata świadczyła o tym, że przeszedł ciężką walkę. - Wszyscy żyjemy, więc obronę możemy uznać za udaną – powiedział z cynicznym uśmieszkiem, wpatrując się w Rotena, Bister. *** Retol ocknął się na piaszczystym brzegu. Jego podróż dobiegła końca. Wiedział, że musi się dowiedzieć, co to za miejsce. Widział dżunglę, płaskowyż i jakiś posąg. Wstał i zobaczył, że na szczęście ma przy sobie broń. Chwycił ją i ruszył wzdłuż brzegu. Wkrótce zobaczył cztery zacumowane statki. Na ich żaglach wyszyty był czarny symbol Rahkshi. - Uuu… Będzie ostro… - wziął broń i otworzył ogień. Dosłownie. Na pierwszy statek spadło kilka płonących kul. Z pokładu wybiegły Rahkshi, chcąc ugasić pożar trawiący statek. Retol zaczął ich ostrzeliwać z obracającego się działka. Padały jeden po drugim. W międzyczasie Toa Ognia zdołał zbliżyć się do drugiego statku. Niektóre Rahkshi uciekło do dżungli, inne chciały zaatakować Retola. Ten poradził sobie z nimi bez problemu i kolejny statek stanął w płomieniach. Zostały tylko, albo aż dwa. Chociaż z drugiej strony lepiej by było zostawić jakiś statek, by mógł służyć jako środek transportu. - Ej, ty! – usłyszał nad sobą. Spojrzał w górę i o mało co nie wylądował na nim Vortixx w czerwono-srebrnej zbroi. Retol uskoczył i powiedział: - Miło nareszcie spotkać inteligentną istotę. Mam nadzieję… Ale… Co sprowadza tu Bractwo? - A jak myślisz? Przypłynęliśmy nazrywać kilka kwiatków… - Czterema statkami Rahkshi...- wymiana ciosów. - Martwi milczą... Więc ci powiem... - zwarcie. – Myślą, że Matoranin uciekł. Tak naprawdę to my go przysłaliśmy. - Jaki... Uch... Matoranin? - Tego już się nie dowiesz! Zginiesz! – Vortixx zaszarżował. – Nie pokonasz mnie! Mam to! – Vortixx wyjął Miotacz Kanoka i wystrzelił. Retol użył maski i dysk rozbił się o powierzchnię tarczy. - Na miecze z nim nie wygram... Tu potrzebna jest… Siła ognia! – przeszło przez myśl Toa Ognia. Szybko złapał miotacz i zaczął strzelać na ślepo, w nadziei, że trafi. Vortixx oparł się o burtę i osunął na ziemię, śmiertelnie ranny. - Cha! Cha! Cha! - Co cię tak śmieszy? – zapytał z uśmiechem Retol. - Mój mistrz… was… zniszczy! – uśmiech momentalnie zszedł z twarzy Retola. Toa jednym ruchem przebił ostrzem rannego przeciwnika, dobijając go i ruszył w kierunku dżungli. Część 3 Fertos obudził się. Wstał, by się rozejrzeć. Przed nim znajdowała się dżungla, za plecami miał ścianę skalną. Ale żył... Rozejrzał się po ciele szukając śladów od upadku, obrażeń... Nic. Upadek z tej wysokości powinien przynajmniej zarysować zbroję... Oparł się o ścianę skalną. Wiedział, że na moment stracił kontrolę... Bestia go uratowała... Nie! ICH! Uratowała ich od niechybnej śmierci... Bowiem jego śmierć zabije też to, co w nim siedzi. Infekcja musi zginąć. A on wraz z nią. To jest jedyne wyjście. Ale nie boi się tego. Wraz ze śmiercią skończy się jego cierpienie. Właśnie zza chmur wychyliło się słońce. Promienie światła oświetliły jego zbroję. Uśmiechnął się, z przekonaniem, że niedługo wszystko się skończy. *** Archix w locie zdołał zapanować nad ciałem i udało mu się wylądować bezpiecznie na plaży. - Nie ma to, jak skrzydła... - a po chwili dodał: - Toa Psioniki? Robi się ciekawie. Niestety straciłem Rahkshi. Na szczęście mam jeszcze Neirona. Makuta szedł w kierunku, w którym stały zacumowane statki Bractwa. Po kilkunastu minutach zatrzymał się. Trzy statki zmieniły się w trawione przez ogień zgliszcza, a wokół było widać resztki Rahkshi. Jednak najgorsze było to, że nie widział swojego podopiecznego. Wytężył wzrok i przerażony teleportował się. Znalazł się obok nienaruszonego statku. Przy sterburcie, tam gdzie było bardzo płytko spoczywało ciało jego ucznia. Makuta przyklęknął i wziął Vortixx na ręce. Wściekły krzyknął: - Żaden z was, idioci nie pomyślał, żeby zabrać ciało!? – rozłożył skrzydła i wleciał na statek. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że szykują się do odpłynięcia. - Kto wydał rozkaz odpłynięcia!? Jeden Rahkshi wskazał palcem Neirona. Po chwili upadł przeszyty na wylot włócznią Archixa. - Nikomu… Nikomu nie pozwolę bezcześcić jego imienia! Nikomu! Zabiciem go mieszkańcy wyspy skazali się na zagładę… Przelali czarę goryczy… Nie będzie litości. Wszyscy ruszajcie w dżunglę! Znajdźcie i wymordujcie każdego Matoranina, każdego Toa, każdego Turagę, jaki wpadnie wam w ręce! Natychmiast! *** Nastia zdjęła maskę i wplotła w otwórz z boku piękny kwiat, który podarował jej chwilę temu Heo. Oboje siedzieli na przewalonym pniu na, niewielkiej polance nieopodal Wioski Wody. Oboje nie mieli pojęcia o hordzie Rahkhi zwolnionych ze smyczy i wpuszczonych do dżungli. Oboje patrzyli sobie w oczy, gdy nagle zza krzaków wyskoczył potwór. Był wysoki, ale mocno pochylony. Na grzbiecie miał grezebień. Ze swojej paszczy wydał odgłos. Coś pomiędzy syczeniem, a krzykiem. Widząc go, Matoranie momentalnie zerwali się na równe nogi. Heo odepchnął Nastię, nakazał jej uciekać, wyciągnął sztylet i starał się odciągnąć Rahkshi od Ga-Matoranki.Ten jednak błyskawicznie do niego doskoczył i uderzył buławą w głowę. Ten upadł, a Dziecię Makuty dźgnęło go w brzuch. Nastia przyglądała się temu przerażona. Heo zobaczył ją i bezgłośnie wyszeptał: - Biegnij... Nastia natychmiast ruszyła pędem do wioski. Wierzyła, że zdąży. Heo nie wierzył. Nagle z tych samych krzaków, z których wyskoczył Rahkshi pojawił się Toa Ognia. Skoczył i nadział rozżarzone do czerwoności ostrze na potwora. Broń przeszła przez grzbiet i Kraatę w środku. Okładający bezbronnego, zaryczał i upadł. Retol podał rękę Heo, by pomóc mu wstać. Jednak z tych samych krzaków wyskoczył kolejny Rahkshi. Skoczył Toa na plecy i zaczął go dusić buławą. Ponadto Retol czuł, jak wysysa z niego moc. Szamotał się, lecz bezskutecznie. Mały, ranny Matoranin chciał mu pomóc, ale w końcu był tylko małym, rannym Matoraninem i nim na dobre się podniósł, kopniak długiej nogi potwora powalił go na ziemię. *** Mieszkańcy Wodnej Wioski zabierali się do sprzątania zniszczeń. Nagle usłyszeli wzywanie pomocy. Skylar pierwsza zobaczyła przerażoną Ga-Matorankę. Jednak, gdy ją zobaczyła, miaął wizję. Zobaczyła Rahkshi duszącego Toa Ognia. Odpaliła plecak i poleciała w kierunku, z którego przybiegła Matoranka. *** Ciągle słabnął. Musiał walczyć o każdy oddech. Ale nie miał już sił... Chciał odpuścić... Lecz nagle! Najpierw ją usłyszał. Potem ją zobaczył. Przyleciała z prawej. Lecąc, wykonała zamch pazurami. Trzymający go Mroczny Pomiot upadł z dwiema ranami ciętymi na grzbiecie. Toa zaczął rozmasowywać sobie szyję. - W porządku? - Tak... Khy! Khy! Dzięki... *** Ga-Matoranki, pomimo swego żywiołu, rozpaliły ogniska. Przy największym siedzieli Skylar, Heya, Retol, Turaga Erisa i trzy Matoranki, jedna odpowiedzialna za straż we wiosce, inna przewodząca medykom i ostatnia, prawa ręka Turagi. Siedzieli i obradowali. Co począć. Z hordą Rahkshi. Z Makutą. Z rosnącą liczbą rannych. Jednogłośnie orzekli, by rozstawić obserwatorów. Heo natychmiast zgłosił się na ochotnika, ale z powodu odniesionych ran, odesłali go do jednego z namiotów medyków. Pierwszym obserwatorem w niewielkiej, ale wysokiej, jak na sunessiańskie standardy wieżyczce, był Nefa. Przewoźnik z Leśnej Wioski. Obecnie przebywał u Ga-Matoranek wykonując zadanie dla Turagi Uthosa. Miał zabrać pewną paczkę od Turagi Erisy i dostarczyć do Kopalni. Do rąk własnych. Westchnął. Czcigodny zdziwaczał. Gdy spotkał paru Onu-Matoran w karczmie, i gdy postawił im kolejkę, wyjawili mu, że stary od długiego przebywania w ciemnościach chyba zdziwaczał. Zaczynał mieć paranoję. Szkoda chłopa. Kiedyś był silniejszy nawet od Unila. Razem z pozostałą piątką Turaga, gdy jeszcze wszyscy byli Toa, odparli najazd Skakdi. Wiele zabudowań zostało zniszczonych. Wtedy oddali swoją moc. Wtedy Roten, Heya i Bister stali się ich następcami. Nową Generacją. Powstały nowe wioski. A połowa Turaga zamieszkała na płaskowyżu. Większość sądziła, że ich opuścili, bo oszaleli, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Ale Nefa znał prawdę. Od samego Czcigodnego Voriana. Raz wszedł na płaskowyż. Spotkał ich. Wydawali się normalni. Wyjawili mu prawdę. Powiedzieli, że nadszedł nowy czas. Czas trójki nowych bohaterów. Ich czas minął. Więc postanowili tu zamieszkać. Żyć z dala od społeczeństwa, i z dala od społeczeństwa umrzeć. Nie chcieli kłopotać swoich następców i Matoran myśleniem o nich. Martwieniem się. Druga połowa Turaga uważała, że wyspa ich potrzebuje więc zostali. Uthos zdziwaczał, Ytes izolował swoją wioskę, a Erisa chciała mieć największy i najpiękniejszy dom. Jeden ze specjalistów Uthosa podczas budowy złamał rękę. Nefa westchnął raz jeszcze. Z drugiej strony wioski znajdowała się druga wieżyczka. Ją zajął Ko-Matoranin, Tret. Tak. Ko-Matoranin na tropikalnej wyspie. Poza Turagą Necorem był jedynym przedstawicielem tego żywiołu na wyspie. Nie miał żadnego konkretnego zajęcia. Włóczył się po wioskach, szukając jakiejś fuchy. Los skierował go ostatnio do Wodnej Wioski. A teraz od siły jego płuc i umiejętności mogło zależeć wiele istnień. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Obaj obserwatorzy ruszyli w swoje strony, zająć pozycje. W tym czasie obradowano nadal. Czekano na dostawę broni z kopalni (która notabene miała nigdy nie nadejść) i wsparcie Gwardii Lasu, organizacji zajmującej się dbaniem o porządek w Leśnej Wiosce. Mieli nadzieję, że to wystarczy, by zapewnić wiosce bezpieczeństwo. Obradowali do późnej nocy. Byli już bardzo zmęczeni, więc postanowili zakończyć obrady, i położyć się. Obserwatorzy zostali zmienieni, na dwie nie nadające się do leczenia Ga-Matoranki. - Chodź tu... Czekam... - rozległo się w głowie Skylar, gdy szła do chatki użyczonej przez jedną z Matoranek. Wiedziała, do kogo należy głos. Momentalnie odpaliła plecak i poleciała w kierunku płaskowyżu. Chwilę po tym, gdy zniknęła, rozległ się krzyk Matoranki obserwującej północne wejście. Retol ruszył pierwszy, ale Heya już po kilku susach dopadła go, a po kilku następnych, zostawiła go w tyle. Heya dobiegła do Matoranki i spojrzała we wskazanym przez nią kierunku. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zaniemówiła. Zobaczyła bowiem Rotena. Na jego ciele tylko w kilku miejscach pozostała zbroja. Z wielu ran kapała krew, pozostawiając za Toa karmazynowy ślad. Trzymał na rękach leżące bezwładnie ciało Turagi Uthosa. - Ratuj go... - wyszeptał. Zachwiał się, ale złapał go Retol. Nakazał Toa Wody wziąć Turagę, a sam założył ręke Rotena sobie na szyję i zaczął go ciągnąć za Toa Wody. Za Turagę od razu zabrała się Nastia z kilkoma pomocniczkami. Roten zaś spoczął ma ogromnym łóżku Turagi Erisy. Obok niego stali Heya i Retol. Turaga niezadowolona, że użyto jej łóżka bez jej wiedzy poszła na nocny spacer, by ochłonąć. - Co się stało? - spytaal przerażona Heya. - Zaatako... Uch... Zaatakowali... Uch... Ko... Kopalnię. Wyrż... Uch... Wyrżnęli niemal... Niemal wszy... Wszystkich... Uch...Był... Był ze mną... Bister... Uch... On... On też... Widziałem... Widziałem jak... Uch... Odrywają mu... głowę... Ten krzyk... Ja... Ja próbowałem... Heya... Proszę... Uch... Wybacz mi... Ja... Uch... - ale Heya już nie słuchała. Wybiegła z chaty szlochając. Retol został. By przyjrzeć się Kanohi Rotena. Była... Dziwna... Jakby pokryta zielonkawą rdzą... Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zadaniem pytania. - Co z twoją maską? - Roten spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. - Co z twoją maską? - spytał ostro. Zdziwienie Rotena zmieniło się we wściekłość. - Co z... - Retol nie dokończył. Miałby z tym problem, z dwiema mocarnymi rękami zaciskającymi się na jego szyi. Rękąmi nalężącymi do Toa opętanego przez Mrok. *** Bister wszedł do swojej chatki, zawiesił broń na ścianie i obmył twarz w miednicy z wodą. Przysiadł na podłodze i spróbował oczyścić umysł. Heya mówiła, że to pomaga. Od momentu rozdzielenia się z Rotenem, gdy po udanej obronie Wodnej Wioski wyruszyli do własnych wiosek, polował na te opancerzone dżdżownice. Razem z Plonderem, Terlokiem i Sadderą rozłożyli na łopatki kilkanaście Rahkshi. Toa starał się obmyślić plan ocalenia Matoran, ale nic nie mógł wymyślić. Siedział tak godzinę, aż zdrętwiały mu nogi. Udało mu się wstać i podejść do łóżka i już po chwili leciał ku objęciom krainy snu. *** Skylar wylądowała na płaskowyżu. On już tam był. Czekał... - Czego chcesz, gnoju!? - wypaliła bez ogródek, przepełniona zawiścią i gniewem. - Ależ moja droga... Po co te nerwy? Pozwól, że się przedstawię. Jestem Archix, skromny naukowiec i wysłannik Bractwa Makuta i to mnie, właśnie mnie, skromnemu Makucie, została przydzielona ta piękna wyspa. Kto wie. Może zbuduję sobie tu letnią rezydencję... - Gadaj! Czego chcesz!? Gadaj, albo... - Albo co!? Jesteś tylko małą, słabą, nic nieznaczącą Matoranką w zbroi Toa, która nawet nie panuje nad swoją mocą. - Czego chcesz? - wysyczała przez zęby, ledwo nad sobą panując "Matoranka". - Dwóch osób. Fertosa... I Ciebie... Choć, jakby się zastanowić, to ta rezydencja... - Zapomnij. - Dołącz do mnie, a nauczę cię kontrolować swoją moc... Staniesz się potężna niemal, jak ja... - Nigdy ci nie pomogę! Nigdy nie pomogę złu! - Już to zrobiłaś. Zapomniałaś? Odświeżę ci pamięć. Matoranka Psioniki, która nie panuje nad mocą. Inne Matoranki jej nie akceptują. Postanawia odejść. W nocy. Niedaleko wioski spotyka postać. Ta pyta ją o wioskę. Matoranka wskazuje kierunek. Postać zaczyna się śmiać. Okazuje się, że to Makuta. Zwiastun śmierci i mroku. Przerażona Matoranka ucieka. Wciąż słyszy śmiech Makuty w swojej głowie. Domyśla się, że siedzi w niej. Następnego dnia Matoranka wraca do wioski. Wszystkie jej siostrzyczki nie żyją, a wioska jest zniszczona. Wyrusza w podróż. Spotyka Turagę, który jej pomaga. Przetrwać i zapomnieć. Daje jej kamień Toa i widgety. Matoranka staje się Toa i w porcie kupuje swoje obecne wyposażenie. Od tego czasu włóczy się po świecie, starając się naprawić błąd i być może przy okazji zginąć - Skylar nie miała pojęcia, skąd Archix wie o Turadze i całej reszcie. Po chwili zrozumiała: - Wynoś się z mojej głowy, ty popaprańcy! - użyła mocy i wyrzuciła Makutę z umysłu. Ten zachwiał się i uśmiechnął. Skylar zaatakowała. Ale on zrobił unik, teleportując się i śmiejąc. I tak ciągle. Toa zaczęła się męczyć i użyła miotacza ognia. Tym razem poplecznik Teridaxa stał nieruchomo. Wciąż się uśmiechał. Ogień nic mu nie robił. Ognioodporność. Jedna z 42 mocy Makuta. Piekielnie przydatna. Gdy Skylar zobaczyła, że to nic nie daje, przestała. Zrezygnowana. Chciała jednak spróbować jeszcze raz. Zamachnęła się pazurami, a Archix złapał ją za rękę i boleśnie wykręcił. Przyłożył usta do jej ucha i zaczął mówić: - Naprawdę myślisz, że możesz pokonać Makutę w nocy? - wyszeptał i kopniakiem posłał na ziemię. Toa zaczęła się podnosić, ale po chwili upadała, powalona kulą cienia. - No dobra. Zmienię zdanie. Dołącz do mnie, a zostawię Sunessi w spokoju - Sunessi, nie jej mieszkańców. Oni wszystko zginą. Zginą za Neirona... - dodał w myślach. - Łżesz! - Nie zaszkodzi spróbować - powiedział, podając leżącej rękę, by pomóc jej wstać. Odtrąciła ją. Więc kopnął ją w brzuch. Ta skuliła się. - Trzy dni. Trzy dni na decyzję. A tak na marginesie - zaczął, pochylając się nad nią. - w czasie, gdy się z tobą zabawiałem, do Wioski Wody dotarł zdrajca. Miłego opłakiwania kolejnych, którzy zginęli z twojej winy. Bywaj - i zniknął. Minęło kilka minut, nim wstała. Odpaliła plecak i poleciała w kierunku Wodnej Wioski, łudząc się, że nie jest za późno. Spojrzała w kierunku płaskowyżu. Zdawało się, że wśród ciemności dostrzegła wpatrujące się w nią zielone oczy. Złe oczy. *** Retol odepchnął Rotena, ten jednak zerwał się z łóżka i rzucił się na niego. Toa Ognia odskoczył i rozłożył ręce, a nad dłońmi pojawiły się kule ognia. - Oczyszczę cię ogniem! - jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Cisnął kulami w kierunku Opętanego. On jednak utworzył przed sobą kamienną ścianę i skrył się za nią. Ogień tylko ją nadtopił. Roten chwycił dwa kamyki, które odpadły ze ściany i zacisnął pięści. Jego dłonie, niemal aż do łokci pokrył kamień. Nie mógł poruszać palcami, ale nie potrzebował ich do poobijania Retola. Ruszył na niego. Ten użył maski i utworzył wokół siebie barierę ochronną. Opętany tylko się uśmiechnął. Zaczął uderzać w barierę pięściami. W końcu spróbował się przedostać. O dziwo jego pięść przeszła przez barierę. Toa Ognia się przeraził. Pięść była coraz bliżej. Nagle zdezaktywował maskę i jego przeciwnik poleciał do przodu, po czym otrzymał cios w szczękę. Nie dał po sobie poznać, że go poczuł. Jego odpowiedź była szybka i precyzyjna. Żebro. Trzask. Twarz. Plecy. I kolano w twarz. Potem, Retol wylądował na jakiejś szafce, po drugiej stronie chaty. Roten rzucił go na siemię, przysiadł mu na brzuchu i już miał dalej okładać, gdy płomienie uderzyły w jego maskę. Zawył, po czym otumanił leżącego silnym prostym. Zaczął go dusić. Toa Ognia walczył o oddech. Drugi raz w ciągu doby. Zaczął go przypalać jedną ręką, a drugą puścił kulę ognia. Kula przeleciała przez ścianę, zostawiając po sobie płonący okrąg, przeleciała pół wioski i zniknęła. Nagle rozległy się krzyki. Krzyki przerażonych i zdziwionych Matoranek; krzyk ocierającej łzy Heyi; krzyk Turagi; która bała się, że jej piękny dom spłonie; krzyk rannego Matoranina, którego uraziła wylana na ranę substancja i krzyk bólu i wściekłości Rotena. Heya wpadła do domu Turagi, poszerzając otwór po kuli i zamarła. Roten okładał jedną ręką na wpół nieprzytomnego i wijącego się Retola i jednocześnie dusił go drugą ręką. Wtedy zobaczył ją i na nią spojrzał. To spojrzenie ją przeraziło. Jego oczy były zimne. Przepełniała je nienawiść. Złe oczy. Oczy patrzące na nią spomiędzy szpar maski zainfekowanej Kraatą. - Jaka ja byłam głupia... - pomyślała. Ale wzięła się w garść i użyła mocy żywiołu. Fala wody doszczętnie zrujnowała jedą ze ścian chaty i uderzyła w walczących. Retol wylądował pod ścianą i zaczął masować sobie szyję, a Roten przesunął się o kilka bio. Szybkim krokiem do niego podeszła i zerwała mu z twarzy zainfekowaną maskę. Po czym uderzyła go. Łzy spłynęły jej po policzkach i wsiąknęły w ziemię. Zaczęła go okładać. Nie protestował. Wiedział, że zasłużył. Wiedział też, że będzie musiał z nią poważnie porozmawiać. Heya wstał, starła łzy i ruszyła w stronę strumienia, by oczyścić maskę. Pracowała kilkanaście minut, aż w końcu jej się udało. Zebrała "brudną" wodę i wyrzuciła daleko, daleko do morza. Gdy wracała do Rotena, zobaczyła lądującą Skylar. Była wyczerpana. Podeszła do niej i otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Heya jej przerwała: - Już dobrze. Nic nam nie grozi. - Nic oprócz Archixa, hordy Rahkshi, czegoś, czego oczy widziałam w drodze powrotnej i być może... mnie... - dodała w myślach Skylar. Na głoś powiedziała zaś: - Dobrze. Odpocznijmy. To był długi dzień. I jeszcze dłuższa noc. *** Archix rozmyślał. Rozmyślał nad dzisiejszym dniem i nocą. Rozmyślał o jutrze. Rozmyślał nad Skylar, Fertosem i Larixenem. Rozmyślał nas Sunessi i jej mieszkańcami, którzy zginą lub staną się niewolnikami. Rozmyślał o swoim poprzedniku zabitym przez Sunessiańczyka. Rozmyślał o Rotenie. Stracił go. Wyczuł to. Toa Kamienia powrócił na jasną stronę. Niestety nie zabił Turagi, ale mocno podkopał ich wiarę. Jeszcze bardziej podkopię ich wiarę śmierć Turaga. Turaga Ziemi umrze jutro. Turaga Wody też jutro. Być może będą musieli pogrzebać z nią kilka Matoranek i rannych. Uśmiechnął się, na myśl o tym planie. A trzeci Turaga... Coś się wymyśli. Być może jutro napłynie odpowiedź od Teridaxa. Ale i tak wiedział co w niej będzie. Larixen jest najważniejszy. Ofiary są nieistotne. Gdy wyspę zajmie Bractwo, pewnie z najsilniejszych Matoran zrobi się niewolników pracujących w kopalniach, tu i na innych należących do Makuta. Wrócił myślami do spotkania z Rotenem i ataku na Turagę. Uśmiechnął się. *** Kilka godzin wcześniej Roten wracał do Kopalni. By do niej wejść, musiał przejśc przez otwór u dołu plaskowyżu i przejść kilkaset schodów. Albo użyć niedawno zamontowanej windy. Był zmęczony. Walczył z Rahkshi. Zabił około dziesięciu. Niemal przypłacił to życiem. Chyba jednak skorzysta z windy. Wszedł do środka i skręcił w prawo. Wszedł do windy. Już miał pociągnąc sznurek, do którego u góry był przymocowany dzwonek oznajmiający, że chce wjechać. Nagle z ciemności wyłoniła się ręka cienia, złapała go za głowę i pociągnęła. Nie zdążył zareagować i stracił przytomność po przywaleniu głową w ścianę. Po tym jak odleciał, z mroku wyłonił się Makuta i przyłożył do jego maski Kraatę. Archix uśmiechnął się. Minie kilka minut, nim się ocknie. Teraz pola na kolejną fazę jego szatańskiego planu. *** Nadal kilka godzin wcześniej Turaga Uthos wszedł do swojego pokoju. Zdawało mu się, że dostrzega jakąś postać. Lecz gdy zapalił światło, nikogo nie było. - Oczy zaczynają płatać mi figle - przeszło mu przez myśl. Nagle usłyszał za sobą jakiś głęboki głos: - Witaj, Czcigodny. - Co ty? Kim ty? - Uthos się odwrócił. Zobaczył wysoką, dobrze zbudowaną postać. Przeraził się. Nie z powodu postury, ale świecących, wściekłych, czerwonych oczów. Złych oczów. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale dłoń nieznajomego zmieniła się pazur, którym go uderzył. Upadał. Złapał się łóżka, ale i tak upadek go zabolał. Nieznajomy pochylił się nad nim i wykonał jakiś gest. Zasnął. Archix wziął ciało Turagi i teleportował się do Rotena. Odzyskiwał przytomność. Położył mu dłoń na czole. - Teraz już wiesz, co masz zrobić. Jeśli ktokolwiek wejdzie ci w drogę, zabij go. Zrozumiałeś? - Tak, panie. Archix ponownie się uśmiechnął. Część 4 Erkigio niósł śniadanie dla Turagi Uthosa. Otworzył drzwi, kamienie wietlne nadal wisiały na swoim miejscu, obok drzwi. Turaga nie zgasił światła? Dziwne. Hej! Gdzie on jest? Zazwyczaj o tej porze spał, ale łóżko było nieruszone. Czy to czerwone obok łóżka to krew? Tak. Co tu się... - Uciekaj, póki możesz. Inaczej, za nie mniej, niż muntę umrzesz. Oni cię zabiją - usłyszał w swojej głowie. Przeraził się. Upuścił tacę z jedzeniem i wybiegł. Gdy zanalazł się na korytarzu, krzyknął: - Turaga zniknął! - zagłuszyło go jednak krzyki przerażenia i bólu pozostałych Matoran. Zaczął biec dalej, w kierkunku krzyków. Wpadł do głównej sali i zobaczył, jak jego przyjaciele padają i giną pod ciosami zadawanymi przez jakieś straszliwe monstra. Rozpoznał je. - Rahkshi. Niech Mata Nui ma nas w opiece - niestety dla Erkigia, Wielki Duch smacznie spał uśpiony przez Teridaxa, dlatego Onu-Matoranin poczuł ból w piersi i zobaczył, że przeszyto go buławą. Upadł, a Rahkshi zaryczał na znak triumfu. Osunął się w ciemność, ale przynajmniej Mata Nui miał spokojny sen. *** Jego Rahkshi w ciągu półgodziny opanowali Kopalnię. Matoranie nie żyli, lub zostali wyłapani. Kilku uciekło, ale nie miało to znaczenia. Lerahki już rozpyliły truciznę w strumieniu zaopatrującym w wodę Wodną Wioskę. Teraz pozostawało tylko "skłonić" Turagę Wody, by się z niego napiła. I może przy okazji kilka Matoranek. Zastanawiał się nad Wioską ukrytą na drzewach. Może ogień? Przydałoby się zniszczyć drzewa. Poza tym, ciągle tropił Fertosa. Wiedział, że jest blisko. Prawdopodobnie w okolicach płaskowyżu. Spróbuje skłonić go do przyjścia obietnicą uratowania Matoran. Coś w rodzaju zbiorowej egzekucji. Uśmiechnął się. Jedna wioska już należy do niego, niedługo dołączy do tego druga. Tak. Wyspa była jego i nie dało się tego ukryć. Tak był pochłonięty swoimi myślami, że nie zauważył, że ktoś go podsłuchuje... *** Skylar nie wiedziała, czym było, ani dlaczego, ale to coś pomogło jej połączyć się z Archixem tak, by tego nie zauważył. Przynajmniej miała taką nadzieję. Ta "istota" była potężna. Chyba stała po ich stronie. Ta wyspa jest dziwna. Cala ta przygoda jest dziwna. Wszystkie te myśli kołatały jej w głowie, gdy biegła ostrzec Turagę. Niestety, znalazła ją leżącą bez życia nad brzegiem strumyka. W zaciśniętej dłoni kurczowo trzymała kubek. Uthos zmarł rankiem, we śnie. Matoranki nie mogły nic poradzić. Także na niespodziewaną śmierć kilku rannych, którym podano zatrutą wodę. *** Fertos siedział skulony w jaskini. Uśmiechał się. Cieszył się, że im pomógł. Gdy "moc" zwróciła się do niego, zgodził się bez wahania. Wykorzystał to, czym się stał i swoją więź z Archixem. Połączył się z Makutą. Z nim połączyła się ta Toa, którą widział w nocy. Całę to "połączenie" podtrzymywała ta moc. Sprawiała także, że podsłuchiwany nie wiedział o niczym. *** Toa zebrali się w Domu Turagi. Zasiedli wokół okrągłego stołu, w którym wyrzeźbiono kontury Sunessi. Planowali odbicie Kopalni. - Matoranie nie mieli szans - powiedział Roten. - Gdybym tam był... - ...już byś nie żył - dokończyła Heya. - Musimy odbić Kopalnię. - Musielibyśmy się rozdzielić - wtrącił Bister. - Niektórzy poszliby dołem, a inni odwróciliby uwagę wrogów - mówiąc to, skierował wzrok ku Skylar. - Mogłabyś dostać się na szczyt płaskowyżu, zejść po schodach i zaatakować od góry. Ale powinnaś kogoś ze sobą zabrać, dla wsparcia. Pytanie, kogo? Bister, może ty? - stwierdził Roten, patrząc na Toa Roślinności. - Ja, Heya i Retol... - Nie - przerwał milczący jak dotąd Toa Ognia. - Wasze żywioły nie będą zbyt przydatne... w powietrzu. Ja polecę ze Skylar, wy pójdziecie dołem. Inne pomysły? Skylar i Heya zaprzeczył, kiwając głowami. Po chwili dołączył do nich Bister. Na końcu również Roten przyznał mu rację. Był nieco zirytowany, że Retol zaczynał stawać się dowódcą, podczas gdy on zawsze dowodził Obrońcami. Ale dobro wyspy było ważniejsze. *** Tlov wiózł dostawę broni do Wodnej Wioski. Jego wóz był wypełniony po brzegi, a Ussal bardzo się męczył. Ale została mu niecała godzina. Potem wróci do Leśnej Wioski. Nie wiedział nic o śmierciach Turaga, walce o Wodną Wioskę i zniewoleniu Kopalni. I już się nie dowie. Nie w tym świecie. Nagle usłyszał nad sobą szelest, po czym zwalił mu się na łeb Rahkshi. Wbił mu w otwarte usta Buławę Dezintegracji. Po chwili nie było co zbierać. Rahkshi zaś ruszył ku swoim pobratymcom, stacjonującym w pobliżu Wodnej Wioski i czekającym na rozkaz do ataku. *** Wszystko było przygotowane. Matoranie związani, Toa przybędą, Rahkshi czekają. Gdy tylko Toa się tu zjawią, Rahkshi zmiotą Wodną Wioskę z powierzchni ziemi. Chrzanić obietnice. Być może Fertos też się zjawi. Wydał rozkaz Rahkshi, by zabrali Matoran na płaskowyż i rozstawili. - Najlepiej atakować w słaby punkt przeciwnika. A słabym punktem Toa są... Matoranie i szlachetność tych "bohaterów". *** Roten, Heya i Bister dotarli do wejścia do płaskowyżu. - Widna zniszczona - stwierdził Roten, widząc drewniane szczątki. - Musimy wejść schodami. - Nie bądź taka szybka. Być może to pułapka, może lepiej ruszyć szybem. - Bister ma rację. Zapewne spodziewają się nas właśnie z tej strony, ale z pomocą Żywiołów, poradzimy sobie - Roten przywołał malutkie kamyczki, z których po chwili stworzył coś w rodzaju platformy. Toa weszli na nią, a Heya przyzwała z otoczenia wilgoć i po chwili sunęli ku górze z ekspresową prędkością. Po chwili byli na górze. Wyszli z szybu, nikt na nich nie czekał, ani tu, ani przy schodach. - A więc ta pułapka ciągnie się nieco głębiej - stwierdził Bister. Obrońcy przylgnęli do siebie plecami i ruszyli w głąb korytarza. Szli kilka minut, nie napotykając przeszkód. - Gdzie się wszyscy podziali? - spytał Roten. Na te słowa wokół nich znikąd pojawiło się kilkanaście Rahkshi. - Czekaliśmy na was - rozległo się w ich głowach. - Pułapka się zamknęła... - mruknął pod nosem Bister, przybierając pozycję do walki. *** Skylar trzymała Retola za ramiona lecąc w stronę płaskowyżu. Wyruszyli kilka minut po Obrońcach, nim wylądowali, zobaczyli klęczących Matoran i otaczających nich Rashkshi. Nad zebranymi górowała postać Archixa. Całości dopełniały jakieś zniszczone drewniane i kamienne niewielki budynki. - Pułapka... - wyszeptał Retol. Jego towarzyszka postawiła go na ziemi. - Miałaś być sama - powiedział z wyrzutem Makuta, po czym posłał w kierunku Toa Ognia błyskawicę. Ten zdołał uskoczyć, ale Archix Telekinezą cisnął nim najpierw o błyskawicę, a potem w sam środek jakiejś grupy Rahkshi. - Miałaś być sama - powtórzył. Potem skinął głową i jakiś Rahkshi podszedł do pierwszego Matoranina z brzegu i użył na nim Destrukcji. Następnie podszedł do następnego... - Nie! Zostaw ich! - wydarła się Skylar. Chciała użyć Mocy Psioniki, ale ta znowu była poza zasięgiem. - Anuluję naszą umowę. Dołączysz do mnie teraz, lub oni wszyscy zginą. Nie ruszyła się. Zaniemówiła. Błąd. Kolejny Matoranin padł bez życia. Rahskhi już szykował się do zabicia następnego, gdy wreszcie wykrztusiła te dwa słowa: - Oszczędź ich... - wychrypiała. Z oczu popłynęły krople łez. Upadła na kolana, bez woli walki. - Oszczędź ich. Błagam... - powtórzyła. Kolejny Matoranin upadł. - Czekam. Pójdziesz ze mną? I kolejny... - No zostaw ich! - zerwała się z gniewem. - Zgadzam się! Tylko ich zostaw! Archix uśmiechnął się. Po czym zmiażdżył następnych pięciu Matoran manipulując Mocą Grawitacji. - Przecież się zgodziłam! - Toa! Nie rób tego! My się nie liczymy! Ty możesz walczyć, więc walcz! - Matoranin zachęcający Toa do boju upadł, powalony Plazmą jakiegoś Rahkshi. Grupa walcząca z Retolem rozstąpiła się, ukazując pokiereszowanego Toa. - Zabij go - nakazał Archix. - Nie! - krzyknęła płacząca Toa. - Zabij go... albo oni zabiją dziesięciu Matoran. Wybieraj. - Ja... - Nie rób tego, Toa! - Skylar odwróciła się i zobaczyła jakiegoś Matoranina wchodzącego na płaskowyż. Matoranin był... paskudny. Jego zbroja była pokiereszowana, a sam zniekształcony. Rzuciło się na niego z okrzykiem jakieś Dziecię Makuty, ten jednak uskoczył i przeciął je na pół świecącym na czerwono mieczem. Potem wbił miecz w grzbiet potwora, zabijając Krattę. - Witaj... Fertos - wycedził Makuta. - Och, Toa pozwól, że przedstawię ci Matoranina Plazmy Fertosa, sprawcę całego zamieszania. *** Jakimś cudem się przebili. Heya zmyła Rahkshi falą, a potem pochłonęła je skała. Toa biegli naprzód, ku wyjściu na górę. Toa Wody jeszcze raz zajęła się potworami z tyłu, Bister wbiegł na schody, błyskawicznie je pokonał i wydostał się na powierzchnię. zobaczył klęczących Matoran, kilka trupów, hordę Rahkshi, Makutę, leżącego Retola, płaczącą Skylar i jakiegoś paskudnego Matoranina. Nie zastanawiając się, zaatakował Makutę. Ten jednak wykonał unik i złapał go za gardło. Uniósł go nad ziemię i zwiększył nacisk. - Patrz, jak umierają - powiedział do Skylar. Toa Roślinności uratował Roten. Znalazł się tuż obok nich i ciął mieczem w nadgarstek Archixa. Makuta zawył i odsunął się, pozostawiając na szyi Bistera swoją dłoń. Toa upadł i uwolnił się, Makuta tymczasem schował się za Rahkshi. - Zabić ich! Skylar i Fertosa oszczędzić, reszta ma umrzeć - wychrypiał. Heya zmiotła z płaskowyżu Rahkshi otaczających Retola, ten podczołgał się do Skylar by się nią zająć, Fertos zaś zaczął uwalniać Matoran. - Twój plan wziął w łeb! - krzyknął. - Niezupełnie. Skylar się zgodziła, należy do mnie. Nie może odejść! - Skylar? Co on bredzi? - spytał parując ciosy Reton. - Ja... zgodziłam się, że... że do niego dołączę... - Co!? - wydarł się Bister. - Bez ciebie nie mamy szans! Uciekaj! Zabierzcie stąd Matoran! - Nie. Co jest wart Toa, który nie dotrzymuje obietnic? - spytał Archix. - Skylar zostanie. Możecie zabrać stąd Matoran. - Nie! Skylar! On kłamał! Nikogo nie oszczędzi! - krzyknął Fertos. - Dość - powiedziała Skylar. Podniosła się i jednym ruchem dłoni uwolniła z okowów Matoran. Potem spojrzała na Heyę. - Zabierzcie stąd Matoran - kontynuowała. - Zabierzcie ich do Leśnej Wioski. Twoja została zaatakowana przed chwilą. Większość Matoranek uciekła, reszta zginęła. Kolejnym gestem odrzuciła Rahkshi od walczących Rotena i Bistera. - Uciekajcie. Zabierzcie stąd Retola i Fertosa. Ja zostaję. Oszołomieni Toa mimo wszystko zaczęli wykonywać jej polecenia. Fertos klął, by przestała, by uciekała, nie posłuchała. Podeszła do Makuty. - Zadowolony? - spytała z wyrzutem. - Tak. Nagle poczuła, jak przebija się przez jej umysł. Nie mogła do tego dopuścić. Mógł mieć jej ciało, ale nie ducha i umysł. Wycofała się w głąb umysłu, póki wciąż miała moc i ustawiła przed wiele barier, sama zaś zamknęła się przed światem zewnętrznym, schroniła w pomieszczeniu bez wyjścia. Potem moc ją opuściła. *** Fommis rozmyślał podczas ucieczki z płaskowyżu. To co tam przeżył było straszne. Nigdy w życiu tak się nie bał. Cieszył się, że to przeżył. Zabrali ich do Leśnej Wioski. Onu-Matorann nigdy tam nie był. Wszystko było takie jasne, zielone i świeże. Słońce oślepiało, a przestrzeń przytłaczała. Mieszkańcy wioski, uzbrojeni, powitali ich i zajęli się zakwaterowaniem. Wkrótce po nich, przybyły Ga-Matoranki z wieścią o zdobyciu ich Koro i o śmierci Turagi. Większość Sunessiańczyków była przerażona, jedna wioska nie mogła wyżywić ich wszystkich. Oblężenie nie trwałoby długo. Jeśli w ogóle by do niego doszło. Już kiedyś wydarzyło się coś podobnego, ale wtedy mieli szóstkę zgranych Toa. Teraz trzech skłóconych Obrońców i jakiegoś przybłędę. Femmis wiedział, że kilka najbliższych dni będzie najważniejszymi w jego życiu. *** Toa mieli zaaferowane miny. Dyskutowali z Turagą, o planie działania. Starszy jakby już się poddał. Uważał, że powinni złożyć broń i liczyć na litość Makuty. Retol czuł narastający gniew. Był wściekły na tego słabego i zgrzybiałego starca. Brzydził się nim. Turaga powinni być opoką dla Toa i Matoran, ale ten tutaj zupełnie się załamał. Sam Toa chciał zaatakować i odzyskać Skylar, która była ich jedyną nadzieją. Heya nic nie mówiła. Wspominała swoją wioskę i jej przyjaciółki. Ich winą było tylko to, że nie biegły dość szybko. Bister udzielał się w dyskusji. Nie chciał popełnić tego samego błędu, co pozostali Toa. Nie zamierzał opuszczać wioski. Wysłał grupkę na plantację Madu, polecił zdobyć więcej pożywienia i chciał, by porozstawiano więcej pułapek. Pragnął też zdobyć broń, która wyjechała z Kopalni, ale nigdy nie dotarła do Leśnej Wioski. Rozesłał Zwiadowców w kierunku dwóch pozostałych wiosek, by monitorować ewentualne ruchy Rahkshi. Roten czuł, że zawiódł. Zawiódł drużynę, zawiódł Matoran, zawiódł siebie, a przede wszystkim, zawiódł Heyę. Gdy ustalono już plan "obrony", Toa rozeszli się w swoje strony. Fertos zaczepił Heyę i poprosił o rozmowę; obiecał, że wszystko jej wyjaśni, wytłumaczy dlaczego Bractwo tu jest. Zabrał ją do jakiejś chatki i zaczął opowiadać. Toa nie mogła uwierzyć, a gdy skończył, chciała poinformować o tym pozostałych, lecz on ją powstrzymał. Stwierdził, że na razie tak będzie lepiej. Dodał też, że muszą odzyskać Skylar, jeśli chcą uratować wyspę. Dodał też, że coraz trudniej jest mu panować nad tym drugim, że Archix cały czas próbuje przejąć kontrolę i by w razie czego, zabiła go. Potem znalazł Retola i opowiedział mu to samo. Jego również poprosił o to, co będzie konieczne. Stwierdził też, że muszą dziś w nocy odbić Psioniczkę. Toa Ognia zgodził się i poszedł szukać Plondera. *** Plonder przyjmował meldunki i wydawał polecenia swoim ludziom. Jak na razie nie dostrzeżono żadnych ruchów z wiosek, ale po dżungli wciąż kręciło się kilkanaście Rahkshi. Znaleziono też wóz, który miał dostarczyć broń, ale woźnicy i Ussala nigdzie nie było. - Wreszcie cię znalazłem. Musimy porozmawiać. Matoranin odwrócił się i ujrzał Retola. - O co chodzi? - O Sunessi. I o Skylar. - Co planujesz i czego potrzebujesz? - Odbijemy Skylar. Dobrze znasz wyspę? Plonder uśmiechnął się. - A jak myślisz? - To świetnie. Kogo proponowałbyś zabrać? - Ty, ja, dwóch moich ludzi. - Dolicz Fertosa. - Tego brzydala? A co on... - Wie więcej, niż mogłoby się wydawać. Będzie przynętą na Makutę. Odciągnie go, a wtedy my wkroczymy do akcji. Plonder zadumał się. - Ten plan... Jakby to powiedzieć... Żenada. Po prostu żenada. - Lepszego nie mamy. Matoranin uśmiechnął się. - Mamy. Chodź ze mną. Wyprowadził Toa daleko od wioski, zgrabnie omijając pozastawiane wszędzie pułapki. Dotarli do skalnej ściany zamaskowanej lianami. Plonder odsunął je, odsłaniając zamaskowane kamienne drzwi. Wyryte było na nich: "Przejdzie tylko ktoś z czystym sercem. Zło nie ma tu wstępu." - Pomóż mi - poprosił Plonder. Wspólnymi siłami odsunęli blokadę i weszli do środka. - Oto Katakumby - oznajmił z namaszczeniem Matoranin. - To, czego szukamy, jest głębiej. Możesz rozświetlić? Po chwili nad ich głowami pojawiła się kula ognia, rozświetlająca pomieszczenie. Tunel prowadził do średniej wielkości pokoju.. z grobami. - Tu powinni spoczywać Obrońcy. - Dlaczego? - By wyspa była silna. - Skąd wiesz? - Czytałem napisy na ścianach. A tak w ogóle trafiłem tu przypadkiem kilka lat temu. - I nikomu o tym nie powiedziałeś? - Nie. Jakoś... Nie było okazji. Toa parsknął. Ruszyli następnym korytarzem, który poprowadził ich do małego okrągłego pomieszczenia. Emanowało jakąś dziwną aurą. Toa poczuł przypływ mocy. Na środku pokoiku znajdował się zbiornik wodny, a w nim kamień z symbolem Wielkiego Ducha. - O to właśnie chodzi. Może nie wiesz, ale wyspa ma specjalne pole, które blokuje przekazy umysłowe. To właśnie dzięki temu kamieniowi. - I wszystko wiesz ze ścian? - Tak. Uważam, że jeśli obrócimy kamień w kierunku wyjścia, moc wydostanie się z Katakumb i na pewien czas ogłuszy Makutę. Niestety będziemy musieli zostawić drzwi otwarte, ale trzeba podjąć to ryzyko. - Myślisz, że to zadziała? - Być może. Innych opcji nie mamy. Warto spróbować. Retol skinął głową i wszedł do jeziorka. Znowu poczuł przypływ mocy. Chwycił kamień i powoli obrócił go twarzą ku korytarzowi. Gdy skończył, wraz z Plonderem wrócili do wioski, by przygotować się na nocną eskapadę do Kopalni. *** Skylar leżała nieprzytomna na posłaniu należącym dawniej do Turagii. Archix cały czas przy niej czuwał. Starał się ją wybudzić, lecz nic to nie dawało. Nagle poczuł coś nieprzyjemnego. Niedobrego. A raczej dobrego. Moc wtargnęła do jego umysłu i zemdlał. *** Jak na razie szło dobrze. A wręcz wyśmienicie. Jeszcze potężniejszy Retol siał jeszcze większe spustoszenie wśród szeregów wroga. Zaraz za nim był Fertos ze swoją mocarną klingą. Plonder i dwaj jego przyboczni, Heo i Tian, zdejmowali Rahkshi z dystansu. Początkowo mieli się zagraść, ale przez niezdarność Fertosa wpadli i mudieli przerąbać sobie drogę do Skylar. Kierował ich Fertos, w jakiś sposób odgadujący drogę do Toa. A może raczej, drogę do Makuty. - To te drzwi. Czuję go... To znaczy ją! Retol zniszczył przeszkodę i wpadł do środka. Skylar leżała na łóżku, a na podłodze kulił się Archix. Gdy tylko spostrzegł brygadę ratunkową, przeteleportował się do komnaty obok. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek poczuje taki ból. Ból, który pozbawi go przytomności. Toa Ognia przerzucił Psioniczkę przez plecy i ruszyli w drogę powrotną. Byli już przy schodach, gdy jakiś Rahkshi pojawił się znikąd i przebił Tiana buławą. Plonder pochylił się nad umierającym, by zamienić z nim ostatnie słowa. - Dobrze się spisałeś, żołnierzu. Wielki Duch cię przyjmie - Tian usłyszawszy te słowa, uśmiechnął się błogo. I umarł. Plonder przy pomocy Hea wziął go i ruszył w dół po schodach. - Zostaw go! To tylko balast! Przez niego zginiemy! - awanturował się Fertos. Dowódca Straży Leśnej Wioski posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. - To mój człowiek. Zasługuje na dobry pochówek. *** Ranni i obszarpani wrócili do wioski. Nadzieja odrzyła w sercach Matoran, gdy zobaczyli Skylar. Retol, Plonder i Fertos dołączyli do obradujących Toa. Turaga wrzeszczał, że mogli narazić ich wszystkich na zgubę. Na szczęście, Roten go uciszył. Plonder opowiedział o Katakumbach. Fertos cały czas milczał. W końcu zaczęto rozważać problem ze Skylar. W końcu Bister zaproponował, by zabrać ją do tego "źródełka". Razem z Retolem opuścili naradę, by spróbować. Gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, milczący dotąd Fertos odezwał się: - Makuta się obudził. Moc Wyspy dość mocno go ogranicza, ale w końcu ją przemognie. Nie będzie mógł korzystać ze wszystkich swoich mocy. Właśnie wtedy będziemy musieli go pokonać. - Pokonać Makutę? To szaleństwo... - jęknął Turaga. - Jeden Sunessiańczyk już tego dokonał - przypomniał Roten. - Pora, byśmy powtórzyli jego wyczyn. I ocalili wyspę. Rzucimy mu wyzwanie. Staniemy przeciwko niemu i dopełnimy swojego przeznaczenia - Toa Kamienia odzyskał wiarę. Nie wiele brakowało, a rozpocząłby monolog. Sytuację uratowała Heya. - Fertos. Gdy Bister i Retol wrócą ze Skylar, powinieneś opowiedzieć nam to, co mi. Dobrze? Matoranin westchnął, ale kiwnął głową. Bał się ich reakcji, ale był im to winien. Był to winien Sunessi. Część 5 - Dawno temu, byłem zwyczajnym Matoraninem. Pracowałem, żyłem, myślałem... - Streszczaj się - powiedział Roten. - Kiedyś byłem normalny. Nie byłem taki paskudny. Byłem Matoraninem do czasu. Oddaliłem się poza wioskę, po prostu poszedłem na spacer. Wtedy po raz pierwszy spotkałem Archixa. Bałem się niezmiernie. On tylko się uśmiechał i mruczał coś pod nosem. Chwycił mnie za ramię i przeteleportował. Do jakiejś fortecy. Zamknął mnie w celi, obiecując, że wkrótce wróci. Trwało to kilka tygodni. O dziwo, dostawałem jedzenie. Zastanawiałem się, czemu mnie nie zabił. Czemu mnie tu trzyma. W końcu, przyszedł. Ogłuszył mnie i zabrał na jakąś salę operacyjną. Ledwo przytomny, pamiętam padające z góry światło i mnóstwo przeróżnych narzędzi. Wciąż jeszcze mam z tym koszmary. Gdy mnie wybudzonom byłem już taki. Dłuższe ręce, szersze barki, wykrzywiona twarz, na którą nie da założyć się maski. Nie byłem już Matoraninem. Byłem... - Larixenem - wtrącił niespodziewanie Bister. Pozostali Toa spojrzeli na niego zdziwnieni. - Nie. Larixen był we mnie. I nadal jest - Matoranin uchylił kawałek pancerza, odsłaniając jakieś obce ciało z umieszczonym w nim świecącym kamieniem. - Uciekłem z zamku podczas testów. Udało mi się przyjąć "swój" kształt i skoczyłem do morza. Coś skierowało mnie tu. Na Sunessi. Potem przez kilka miesięcy chroniłem się w jaskini na płaskowyżu. A Turaga z góry mi pomagali. - Do czasu, aż ich zabiłeś - stwierdził sucho Bister. - Nie. To nie ja ich zabiłem. Zrobił to Larixen. - Pomocnik Makuty, Vortixx, powiedział, że Archix sam cię tu przysłał - odezwał się Retol. - W takim razie... To była pułapka. Musieli dowiedzieć się o Źródle. A więc... - Jesteśmy zgubieni... - jęknął Turaga. I zemdlał. *** - Nie przeżyje jutra - oznajmiła Nastia po wizycie u wciąż nieprzytomnego Ytesa. Toa ze zrozumieniem, ale i ze smutkiem, pokiwali głowami. - Jutro o tej porze będziemy musieli być przygotowani do bitwy - odezwał się Bister. - Oszalałeś?! - wykrzyknął Roten. - Nie mamy szans! Oni już nie wierzą w zwycięstwo! Ich domy zostały zniszczone. Stracili całą nadzieję. - Więc niech ją odzyskają - nie ustępował Bister. - Pomożemy im. Chodź Retol. Obaj Toa opuścili grupkę, by wygłosić płomienne przemówienie zagrzewające mieszkańców wyspy do boju. - Oni mają rację - powiedziała Skylar. - Archix będzie chciał się zemścić. Sam nie weźmie udziału w walce, zasypie nas Rahkshi. Nie znam się na sztuce wojennej, ale trzeba wzmocnić obronę. Barykadować wejścia, rozstawić zwiadowaców i takie tam. - Ech. Nie jesteśmy gotowi, by razem z Matoranami polec w obronie Leśnej Wioski - odparł Roten. - Nie pomożemy im - oznajmiła Skylar. - Co!? - wykrzyknęli równocześnie Heya i Roten. - My musimy zająć się Archixem. Zabijemy go. Wystarczy, że w odpowiednim stopniu uszkodzimy jego zbroję, a Retol i moje granaty zrobią resztę. Zabijemy tego gnoja i ocalimy Sunessi. - A w tym czasie Matoranie zostaną zmiażdżeni przez Rahkshi. - Masz inny plan, Głazie? - odezwał się z nienacka Fertos. - Wydamy Makucie bitwę. Matoranie zajmą Rahkshi, a my weźmiemy Archixa. - "My"? Ty też chcesz walczyć? - Nie chcę. Ale jestem to wam winny. Wam wszystkim. - No to postanowione. Jutro rozegra się Bitwa o Sunessi. - Druga Bitwa o Sunessi - poprawiła Heya. *** Archix stał na płaskowyżu, spoglądając na zniszczone zabudowania. Moc wyspy wciąż go osłabiała. Gdyby nie ona, już uwolniłby Larixena z powłoki Fertosa. A tak, wystarczy, że Matoranin znajdzie się dość blisko... i zmieni się w to cudne mechaniczne monstrum. Planował też wziąć Skylar. Gdy pozostali Toa zginą, a Rahkshi zajmą ostatni bastion tych nędznych Matoran, Skylar do niego dołączy. Zabierze ją do swego zamczyska i tam podporządkuje swej woli. Nagle wyczuł zbliżający się sygnał. Sygnał od Skylar. - Chcemy walczyć. Jutro. - Och, teraz to ty dyktujesz warunki? - Tak - ucięła Toa. - Niech ci będzie. Jutro. Oczywiście wiedział, że Toa zaatakują go tutaj. A Skylar wiedziała, że on wiedział. Psioniczka już chciała zerwać połączenie, gdy coś go podkusiło, by spytać: - A jak tam moja droga, Fertos? Odkryliście Źródło problemu? *** Chwyciła broń, plecak i wypadła z chatki. Po drodze złapała Bistera: - Szybko, zabierz mnie do źródła! Mamy problem! Pięć minut później przedzierali się przez dżunglę. Bister swoją mocą usuwał z ich drogi pułapki i inne przeszkody. Ukryte wejście było odkryte, tak jak je zostawili. Wokół leżało kilka zmasakrowanych trupów Rahkshi. Wpadli do korytarza. Tym razem moc nie napłynęła jedną falą. W kilku miejscach załamywała się, pozostawiając pustkę. Matoranin Plazmy leżał u wejścia do komnaty. - Czy on... - odezwała się Skylar do sprawdzającego funkcje życiowe Bistera. - Żyje, jest tylko nieprzytomny. - Ale co z... kamieniem? I z resztą? Toa Roślinności zajrzał do wnętrza. - Wszystko w porządku. Tak myślę. - Musimy... musimy jakoś temu zaradzić. - Jak? Pytanie pozostało bez odpowiedzi. *** - N-nagle zemdlałem. Potem pamiętam, jak niszczę Rahkshi. Ruszam korytarzem. Ale się nie mieszczę, więc zmieniam się w... siebie. Idę dalej. Już niemal wszedłem, gdy zalewa mi światło i znowu tracę przytomność. - Chwila! - powiedział Roten. - Czyli byłeś tym, no... Larixenem? Fertos skinął głową. - Ale... Jeśli Makuta przemienił cię wtedy, to co będzie, gdy będziesz z nim walczył? - Będę się trzymał blisko Skylar, a w razie czego, któreś z was będzie musiało mnie zabić. - Hej, a gdzie jest Skylar? - Pójdę jej poszukać - zaofiarował się Retol. Nikogo to nie zdziwiło. *** Znalazł ją w niewielkim składziku. Siedziała na jakiejś skrzyni i... łkała. Usiadł obok niej i objął ją ramieniem. - Co ty robisz!? - ofuknęła go Skylar. - Ja... myślałem, tylko... - odskoczył jak oparzony Retol. - A, na Mata Nui! I tak jutro pewnie oboje zginiemy - spojrzała mu w oczy. - Co mi tam... - Nie trać wiary. - Łatwo ci mówić! - zerwała się na nogi. - Ty nie odpowiadzasz za zgubę swojej wioski! - Nie rozumiem... - Wy wszyscy nic nie rozumiecie! Ja już spotkałem Archixa! Ja... Znowu spojrzała mu w oczy. - Kiedyś popełniłam straszny błąd. Nigdy już tego nie naprawię, ale mogę próbować... Po chwili kontynuowała: - Opuściłam wioskę, bo nie panowałam nad mocą. W nocy jakiś nieznajomy spytał mnie o drogę do wioski. Był to Archix. Śmiał się szyderczo. Gdy wróciłam, częśc Matoranek nie żyła, reszta została uprowadzona. Wśród nich moja jedyna przyjaciółka, Elien. One... zginęły przeze mnie. Retol pomyślał, że Archix dopiąłby swego, nawet bez pomocy Skylar. Ale nie powiedział tego na głos. Zbyt często przekonywał się już, że nie należy wchodzić w drogę kobietom przechodzącym przez załamanie nerwowe. - Masz szansę to naprawić. Pomścić je. Zabijając Archixa. Więc zbierz się do kupy. Dla wyspy, dla Matoran, dla Elien. I dla mnie. Po raz kolejny spojrzała mu w oczy. - Dobrze, ale daj mi kilka minut. Widząc, że wstaje, złapała go za rękę. - Możesz przy mnie posiedzieć? Usiadł. - Nie martw się. Jestem przy tobie. Uśmiechnęła się, po raz pierwszy, od dawna. - A może opowiesz mi coś o sobie? Skąd pochodzisz? - Ech. Moja wyspa została najechana przez gang Skakdi. A ja... Stałem się Toa i... uciekałem, wpadłem do morza, sztorm i ocknąłem się na plaży. - Nigdy tam nie wróciłeś? - Nie mogłem. - Dlaczego? - To skomplikowane. To jak, idziemy? - Dobrze. Wstali. Jej ręka zaczęła szukać jego ręki. I znalazła. A on ją uścisnął. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i oboje się uśmiechnęli. Razem ruszyli do wyjścia. I cóż z tego? Na Mata Nui, jutro i tak pewnie oboje zginą. *** Śmierć Ytesa odbiła się na wszystkich. Ostatni Turaga, ostatni z dawnych Obrońców wyspy, ostatnia ostoja Matoran. Umarł. Umarł, pogorszając już nienajlepsze stany psychiczne Matoran. Ko-Matoranin, jedyny Ko-Matoranin na tropikalnej wyspie!, Tret wziął swój toporek i wystąpił przed zrezygnowanych Matoran. - Na Mata Nui! - zakrzyknął. - Jak was widzę, to mam was dość! Boicie się walczyć? Trudno. Jeśli chcecie, odejdźcie. Idźcie przez dżunglę i zostańcie wybici przez Rahkshi, jeden po drugim. Ja, Ko-Matoranin! Ko-Matoranin, z którego się śmialiście, przybył tu, by bronić waszej wioski! Bo wy jesteście mali, bezbronni Matoranie, którzy nie mogą sami za siebie walczyć - kontynuował głosem płaczącej Ga-Matoranki. - Hej! - z tłumu odezwało się kilka zdenerwowanych głosów. - No co!? Jesteście źli? Trudno! Taka jest prawda! Głosy przybrały na sile. - Jesteście źli! Ale nie na mnie, tylko na Rahkshi! Na Rahkshi, którzy przybyli niewiadomo skąd i zajęli waszą wyspę! Więc skierujcie swój gniew na nich! Gdy tu przyjdą i będą chcieli was powybijać i zniszczyc waszą wyspę! Krzyczeli niemal wszyscy. - Gdy te potwory przyjdą, stańcie do walki i odeślijcie je tam, skąd przybyły! Tak? - TAK - rozległo się zewsząd. Podekscytowani Matoranie natychmiast zajęli pozycje i zaczęli się przygotowywać. Do Treta podszedł chichocząc Plonder. - Masz talent, chłopie - odezwał się. - Ktoś musiał to zrobić. - Wiesz, że jesteś jedynym Ko-Matoraninem na wyspie, prawda? - Taak? - I jeśli, nie daj Mata Nui, Obrońcy polegną... - To stanę się Toa. To dość przewidywalne, prawda? *** Wyruszyli. Retol szedł obok Skylar, a obok nich kroczył Fertos. Z przodu Roten utrzymywał zupełnie zbędny odstęp od Heyi, a pochód zamykał samotny Bister. Samotny i... spanikowany. Bał się, że im się nie uda. Że zginie. Ale nie było czasu na rozmyślania. Dotarli na płaskowyż. Już z daleka zobaczyli samotnie stojącego do nich plecami Archixa. Rahkshi nie było. Widocznie już ruszyły. Może już zaatakowały. - A więc jesteście - oznajmił, odwracając się Makuta. Wyciągnął włócznię. Skylar zacisnęła pięśći. - Jesteśmy - syknęła. Obrońcy przyjęli postawy, Fertos również. Archix nonszalancko opierał się na broni. Bohaterowie zaatakowali. Fertos również. *** Archix natychmiast odrzucił Bistera telekinezą, po czym uniknął wszystkich ciosów. Heya już szykowała strumień wody pod ciśnieniem. Makuta poraził ją elektrycznością, ta upadła. Członek Bractwa nagle przeteleportował się bliżej Retola. Toa, trzeba mu przyznać, zdążył zareagować, ognisty podmuch, wydawałoby się, załatwił sprawę. Wydawałoby się. - Ognioodporność, pamiętasz? - spytał Makuta, nim uderzył Toa na odlew w twarz. Następnie ogłuszył go i ruszył w kierunku cofającego się Fertosa. Tu, zaatakował Roten. Przywódca Obrońców wbił się w Makutę, przewrócił go i zaczął okładać pięściami, używając przy tym swojej Kanohi. Stłukł maskę Archixa i nieco wgniótł mu zbroję. Wtedy Makuta przeszedł do ataku. Złapał Toa i zaczął wysysać z niego moc. Gdy ten oponował, poraził go. Zmienił kształt swoich palców w kolce i wbił te kolce w kolano Rotena. Ten zawył. Makuta, napawając się cierpieniem przeciwnika, nie zauważył skradającej się ku niemu Heyi. Ale za to ją wyczuł. Gdy ta wznosiła trójząb do ciosu, odwrócił się i błyskawicznie wbił kolco-palce w jej twarz. Toa rozpadła się. Zrozpaczony Roten nie wiedział, że to była tylko kopia i wstał. Po chwili znów leżał. Archix ruszył w kierunku Matoranina Plazmy. I stojącego przed nim przerażonego Bistera. Drogę zablokowała Skylar. Zwinna, ale obciążona ekwipunkiem Toa cięła pazurami z całej siły. Tylko zarysowała zbroję Makuty. Potem ten złapał ją za gardło i nieco uniósł. - Co, moc cię opuściła, moja kochana? - Ty... śmieciu... - Skylar sięgnęła po granat przy swoim udzie. Jej ręka zatrzymała się w połowie drogi. Makuta ją kontrolował. Nie mogła nic zrobić. Moc ją opuściła. Przerażona spojrzała mu w oczy. On już na to czekał. Uderzył w nią, zwolnił uścisk. Psioniczka osunęła się na ziemię. Retol chciał rzucić się jej na ratunek, ale łańcuch błyskawic z nagle zachmurzonego nieba zablokował mu drogę. - Nie chcę, by coś ci się stało - wyszeptał Archix wprost do ucha Skylar, jednocześnie więżąc ją w Polu Zastoju. Ruszył w kierunku Bisera i Fertosa. W drogę weszli mu Heya i Retol. Heya upadła ranna po wybuchu jej broni, spowodowanym mocą Dewastacji. Retol nieco przysmażył Makutę, ale po chwili odleciał na kilka bio pod wpływem Siły Krzyku. Roten krzyknął, widząc krew tryskającą z oderwanej ręki Heyi. Kilkanaście głazów poleciało w kierunku Archixa. Wszystkie, oprócz jednego zostały zdezintegrowane. Jednego Makuta przechwycił i cisnął w Rotena. Toa upadł. Archix stanął przed przerażonym Bisterem. Nie musiał nawet ingerować w Toa Strachem. Bister sam z siebie się bał. Wszyscy jego towarzysze leżeli pokonani, Heya umierała, Rahkshi pewnie zajęli wioskę, a dla Sunessi nie ma nadziei. Nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby ją obronić. Nikogo, oprócz Fertosa. Matoranin odepchnął Toa i zaatakował. Archix uderzył włócznią w miecz Matoranina. Oczekiwał, że się rozpadnie. Mylił się. To jego włócznia nie wytrzymała spotkania z tajemniczą bronią. Ale wciąż, to był Makuta. Złapał Fertosa za nadgarstek, skoczył za niego, kopniakiem zwalił na kolana, a drugą ręką złapał za głowę. Przemiana się rozpoczęła. Ale nawet wtedy nie było za późno. Nawet wtedy Bister mógł wbić kosę w czoło Fertosa i zakończyć ten cyrk. Ale tego nie zrobił. Zamiast tego patrzył, jak umiera Fertos. Jak umiera nadzieja. I jak powstaje zło. Jak powstaje... - Larixen! - wykrzyknął podekscytowany Archix i odstąpił od Matoranina. A raczej od swojego dzieła. *** Rahkshi zaatakowały błyskawicznie. Kilka lecąc przebiło się przez za bardzo prowizoryczną barykadę i zaczęło siać spustoszenie wśród obrońców. Zarżnęły kilku Matoran, ale same również padły pod gradem matorańskich halabard, mieczy i gizarm. Heo stał na pierwszej linii, odważnie dzierżąc groźnie wyglądającą pikę, a obok niego stał jeden z wielu Le-Matorańskich strzelców Madu. Kilkanaście takich duetów było rozstawione na długości całej barykady. Mieli szczęście, Rahkshi atakowały tylko główną drogą. I całe szczęście. Chociaż i tak było trudno. Od czasu, gdy Toa z Fertosem wyruszyli, minęła godzina. W tym czasie Dzieci Makuta wykonały kilka "podjazdów" i zabiły kilkunastu obrońców. - Walka jeszcze na dobre się nie zaczęła, a my już oberwaliśmy - pomyślał Heo. Właśnie wtedy dało się słyszeć okrzyki zwiadowców, zwiastujących prawdziwy atak. Matoranin ścisnął mocniej pikę i pochylił ją. Rahkshi nadciągały. *** Niektóre potwory biegły, inne leciały. Wszystkie zalał grad Madu, strzał i włóczni. Mimo to, mnóstwo dotarło do barykady, przebiło ją i całą obronę drogi szlag trafił. Ci płochliwsi zaczęli się wycofywać, do polowego szpitala, gdzie czekały już teleportujące się Rahkshi. Kilka zajęło się spanikowanymi, reszta weszła do środka, obaj strażnicy szybko upadli z ranami po buławach. Plonder, widząc ogarniający wszystko chaos, zeskoczył ze stanowiska, przekazując dowodzenie swojemu adiutantowi, a samemu popędził do szpitala. Dołączył do niego jedyny Ko-Matoranin na wyspie, Tret, usuwając zabitego Rahkshi ze swojej włóczni. Razem wpadli do namiotu, by powstrzymać rzeź. *** Strzelec towarzyszący Heo już dogorywał, nad nim stał triumfujący Rahskhi. Heo, mimo przerażenia, dźgnął potwora. Piką. Prosto w grzbiet. W Kraatę. Potwór zdążył jeszcze się szarpnąć i złamać broń. Drżącymi rękami Matoranin podniósł sztylet, który wypadł jakiemuś obrońcy, ale równie dobrze Matoraninowi mógł służyć jako krótki miecz i ruszył. Pozabijać więcej tych paskudztw. Dla wyspy. Dla własnej zatysfakcji. Dla Nastii *** Plonder i Tret wyszli z namiotu, ocierając broń z resztek Kraata i krwi porozrywanych w większości na kawałki rannych. Wyszli i zobaczyli około trzydziestu Rahkshi sprawnie likwidującą obronę wioski. Heo zebrał wokół siebie kilku żyjących Matoran i stawiali opór potworom. Nie można było jednak powiedzieć, że szanse były wyrównane. Dzieci Makuta ewidentnie przeważały. Strzelcom zaczynało brakować amunicji. A Toa ani widu, ani słychu. - Popełniliśmy błąd, pozwalając im odejść - pomyślał Plonder. - I teraz za to płacimy. Matoranin otarłszy krew z maski, skoczył w sam środek grupy Rahkshi, zasłaniając się przed ciosami z góry tarczą i pociął nogi stworów, przewracając je. Resztę zrobili inni. Pikami, halabardami, włoczniami i toporami. W tym czasie Heo zmobilizował swoją grupę i udało im się uciec z oblężenia, zbierając po drodze większość pozostałych żywych i rannych obrońców. Tylko po to, by wpaść w następne. Wszystkie Rahskhi rzuciły się na dzielnie broniących się Matoran, czując zwycięstwo. Tret i Plonder wymienili spojrzenia i skoczyli ku potworom, zachodząc je od tyłu. Niestety, jeden się odwrócił i odrzucił Plondera. Sytuację, o dziwo, uratowały Ga-Matoranki. Z wrzaskiem, uzbrojone w noże i włócznie spadły na Rahskhi siekąc i kłując. Dołączyli się do nich pozostali. Fala Matoran zalała Rahskhi, strzelcy wypuścili ostatnie pociski. Połączone siły 3 wiosek po trwającej kilka minut sieczce wyrżnęły Dzieci Makuta. Plonder przyglądał się temu z zachwytem, po jego twarzy spływały łzy szczęścia. Sunessiańczycy świętowali. Matoranin wstał, podniósł broń i ruszył. Nie do swoich towarzyszy, ale jak na bohatera przystało, do być może potrzebujących pomocy Toa. Plonder zniknął za zakrętem drogi, nie widział więc, jak z lasu wychodzą odwody Rahkshi i jak wchodzą do wioski. I jak atakują niczego się nie spodziewających Matoran. *** Plonder odrzucił tarczę, była zbyt nieporęczna. Kolejny zakręt i... bam! - Nic ci nie jest? - spytał Retol, podając leżącemu rękę. - Wstawaj, mamy problem. - Co? - wymamrotał masując czoło Matoranin. - Spójrz - Toa wskazał głową za swoje ramię. Najpierw go usłyszeli. Potem go zobaczyli. A gdy on ich spostrzegł, za plecami pojawiło mu się działko. Larixen wycelował miotacz znajdujący się w lewej ręce i wystrzelił. *** Archix zaczął się śmiać. - Dokonało się... - spojrzał na rozbitych Toa. - Koniec zabawy. Zakończmy to. Ruszył w kierunku Heyi. Złapał ją za głowę i ostentacyjnie skręcił kark. Roten znowu ryknął jak ranny Niedźwiedź Pyłowy i nadludzkim wysiłkiem wstał. Skoczył na Makutę i znowu upadł. Złapał go za nogę i używszy żywiołu, uwięził do połowy w skale. Archix wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę. Z której zaczął wyrastać protostalowy kolec. Wciąż rosnąc, przebił czoło Sunessiańczyka i wyszedł z drugiej strony. Bister spróbował uwięzić przeciwnika swoją Excalis, ale Makuta odpowiedział mu dwukrotnie silniejszym porażeniem prądem. Mimo to, Toa nie zemdlał. Spojrzał na leżące przed nim pokiereszowane zwłoki Toa Wody. Zacisnął pięści. Podjął decyzję. Pobliskie liany złapały lewą rękę Archixa. Równocześnie, z ziemi wyrosły zielone korzenie i oplotły się wokół niego. Ten tylko zarechotał; dla tak potężnej istoty, jak on, nie stanowiły żadnej przeszkody. *** - Muszę się uwolnić - rozbrzmiało wokół Skylar. Była uwięziona w szklanym sześcianie, a za nim rozciągała się pustka. Uderzyła pięścią - nic. Wzięła rozbieg i skoczyła ale to również nic nie dało. - Musi być jakiś sposób. Po prostu musi. Skupiła się w sobie, zebrała i ponownie uderzyła, wkładając w to całą swoją siłę. Nic. - Przecież siła nic tu nie da. To mój umysł. Zaczęła krążyć w kółko. - Potrzebuję mocy, by wydostać się z tego pudełka, które oddziela mnie od mocy, dzięki której mogłabym zniszczyć pudełko, by... Nie, to bez sensu! Znowu zaczęła walić w szybę i znowu nic to nie dało. - Może czegoś nie dostrzegam? - zaczęła dokładnie przyglądać się szkłu. Zwykłe szkło. Gdyby miała jakiś kamień, lub coś, co... Chwila. To JEJ umysł. To JEJ terytorium. To JEJ żywioł. Jak może nazywać się Toa Psioniki, jeśli pozwala, by ktoś więził ją w JEJ własnej głowie. Wyobraziła sobie, że ma moc, że ma kamień... A może po prostu... Spróbowała nawiązać kontakt z mocą. Wyobraziła ją jako wodospadzik, do którego wchodzi, by zażyć kąpieli. Jak stają się jednością. Jak... na zewnątrz pudła pojawia się ukształtowany z Mocy Retol, jak rozbija więzienie, jak wbiega do środka, jak bierze ją w ramiona, jak rozpada się na miliardy kropel i jak te miliardy kropel padają na nią i spływając, napełniają Mocą. Jak ratuje ją jej bohater, tłukąc szkło. Otworzyła oczy i usłyszała dźwięk rozbijanego szkła. *** Zielony kształt przemknął obok niej, porywając jej granat. - Chcesz mnie? To mnie sobie weź! - krzyknął Bister i skoczył na Archixa. Makuta właśnie złapał go Ręką Cienia, gdy dostrzegł granat. Momentalnie przestał się śmiać i zaczął się teleportować. Wszystko jakby zwolniło. Już prawi zniknął, gdy jego moc zniknęła. Tak po prostu. Stracił z nią kontakt. Został od niej odcięty. Zdążył jedynie rzucić zrozpaczone i wściekłe spojrzenie Skylar. Stała tam i uśmiechała się triumfalnie. - Żegnaj... - rozległo się w jego głowie. Toa Roślinności nacisnął przycisk. Jego krzykowi towarzyszył jej histeryczny i przepełniony jadem śmiech. *** Makuta wybuchnął. A wraz z nim Heya, Roten i Bister. Jej granaty były potężne. Najlepsze na czarnym rynku. Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że widzi ulatującą z ciał Bohaterów moc, ale płomienie wszystko przesłoniły. Wzniosła rękę i ściana ognia ominęła ją łukiem. Potem opadła na kolana. Trwała tak kilka chwil, aż postanowiła się znowu rozpłakać. Przeszkodził jej Retol. A wraz z nim Plonder. Toa Plonder. *** Retol uniknął pocisku wystrzelonego z miotacza Larixena. Trzymetrowa istota była odporna na kule ognia i za szybka, by można było potraktować ją czymś silniejszym. Całe szczęście, straciła zainteresowanie wioską. Plonder trzymał się na uboczu, nie wiedząc zbytnio, co ma robić. Nagle Larixen odwrócił się do niego plecami i Matoranin zaatakował. W umieszczone na plecach działko. Larixen błyskawicznie się odwrócił i przeciął miecz Plondera na pół gigantycznym ostrzem. Zielone oczy wyrażały nienawiść. Wzniósł stopę, by zgnieść leżącego Sunessiańczyka, ale ten zdołał się odturlać. Larixen znowu wycelował, ale Retol wbił mu w ramię rozgrzaną do czerwoności broń. Potwór nie wydał z siebie dźwięku, ogromne ostrze uderzyło w Toa. Prosto w pole wygenerowane przez Hau. Retol odleciał na kilka bio, ale ostrze było całe. - Fertos, nie! - Larixen spojrzał na leżącego Matoranina. - Wiem, że tam jesteś! Możesz to kontrolować! - Nie, nie mogę! - rozległ się głos, jakby z wnętrza istoty. - Walcz z tym! Dasz radę! - Nie, nie dam! - głosowi towarzyszył jęk bólu. - Dasz! Kontroluj! Dwa głosy wydobywające się z Larixena krzyknęły. Ostrze i miotacz wypadły z jego rąk. Długie palce zbliżyły się do piersi... i rozerwały ją, odsłaniając serce stojącego nad przepaścią robota. Był to jakiś kryształ przypięty kablami do innych urządzeń. Plonder skoczył. Retol krzyknął. Larixen spadł w przepaść. Z Plonderem trzymającym wyrwany kamień. A za nim skoczył Retol. *** Retol ocknął się znowu nad przepaścią. Ostatnie co pamiętał to skok. Złapał Plondera i odciągnął go od robota. Zdawało się, że nim spadł na skały i rozbił się, wyszeptał "Dziękuję". Potem zalało go światło i zemdlał. Usiadł i rozejrzał się. I zobaczył Plondera z nowym mieczem i z tarczą za plecami. Toa Plondera. - Umarli - powiedział smutno Toa Roślinności. - Nie, Skylar! - Retol zerwał się na nogi i popędził z powrotem tam, gdzie zostawił Psioniczkę i Obrońców. *** - Co z resztą? - spytał pomagając jej wstać, mimo że znał odpowiedź bardzo dobrze. - Umarli - wyszeptała. - Wracajmy do wioski - zauważył nerwowo Plonder i nie czekając na nich pobiegł. Po chwili do niego dołączyli. Skylar straciła całą broń, oprócz pazurów. Ale odzyskała Moc. Matoranie w wiosce wciąż walczyli, otoczeni przez hordę Rahskhi, wspierani przez strumienie wody pod ciśnieniem i wystrzeliwane lodowe kolce. Wszędzie walały się trupy. Jej towarzysze rzucili się w wir walki, ale ona się zatrzymała. Wzięła głęboki oddech i użyła mocy. Tak po prostu. Zero wysiłku. Wszystkie żyjące Rahkshi krzyknęły... i umilkły. Tak po prostu. Epilog Gdy uprzątnęli zwłoki Rahskhi, zajęli się swoimi zmarłymi. Toa Nastia płakała nad martwym Heo. - To on powinien zostać Toa, nie ja... Plonder smucił się śmiercią Bistera i jego towarzyszy. Zaczął wydawać już rozkazy naprawy wioski. Ciała Turaga mieli pochować w katakumbach, by porządnie oddać ich wyspie. Dotąd każda wioska zajmowała się zmarłymi w inny sposób. Ga-Matoranki spuszczały swoje towarzyszki na morze, mieszkańcy dżungli grzebali umarłych w lesie i sadzili na ich grobach drzewa, a mieszkańcy Kopalni palili ciała. To miało spotkać Turaga, ale Młodzi Obrońcy zadecydowali inaczej. Młodzi Obrońcy. Plonder, Nastia i Tret. Kto by się spodziewał, że jedyny Ko-Matoranin na tropikalnej wyspie zostanie Ko-Toa. *** Kilkanaście dni później Retol i Skylar spacerowali plażą w kierunku ostatniego statku Bractwa, obejmując się. Obok nich kroczył Plonder. - Planujemy też wybudować port. Zaniedbaliśmy stosunki z resztą świata, chcemy to naprawić. - Dobry pomysł - stwierdził Retol. - Znam kilku ludzi z branży, szepnę im o was. - Dziękuję. Ponownie. Za wszystko. Przez chwilę milczeli. - Czyli... odpływacie? - Tak, po to nam ten statek. Doszli do statku. - No to... Żegnajcie. - Do zobaczenia. Jeszcze tu wrócimy, obiecuję - opowiedziała za oboje Skylar. - Trzymam za słowo - oparł Plonder i obrócił się pięcie, po czym ruszył w kierunku wioski. Nie lubił długich pożegnań. *** Morze wyrzuciło go na brzeg. Żył. Gdy jego kopia wysadziła się wraz z Archixem, był już w morzu. Założył własną Kanohi i płynął. Znalazł potem szczątki jakiejś łajby i na nich dryfował modląc się, by przeżył. I przeżył. Nie wiedział, ile dni spędził na morzu, ale żył. Wstał i chwiejnie ruszył w kierunku pobliskiej wioski rybackiej. *** Ukłócie bólu było tak silne, że Muster spadł z Kikanalo. Atak trwał kilka minut. Dawny Obrońca Sunessi wiedział, co to oznaczało. Wyspa pragnęła go odzyskać. Chciała pochłonąć jego moc. Chciała by na nią wrócił, by ją nakarmić. - Nie. Jeszcze nie czas - powiedział sam do siebie, wsiadł na rumaka i ruszył dalej. KONIEC Kategoria:Trylogia Sunessi Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Akuuma